Disappeared
by Rescue45
Summary: After a minute Davey dried his tears and asked his uncle, "Do you think Dad is still alive?


Disappeared

By Tammy White

After a minute Davey dried his tears and asked his uncle, "Do you think Dad is still alive?"

Starsky knew deep inside that, yes, his partner was alive. He knew he would feel it if he was dead. Starsky said, "I don't know how I know, but I know he is. I can feel it. What do you feel?"

Davey look up and replied, "I would know if he was gone like Mom. I know he is alive, Uncle Dave, I don't know why or how either but I know he is." Then he added, "I just thought that he'd be found before…" He didn't finish his sentence.

Chapter 1

Davey Runs Away

It was dark and quiet, too quiet Kenny thought. He could usually hear Davey breathe and move around in his bed. Davey never slept very quietly, cried in his sleep sometimes, and had nightmares, but didn't want anyone except Kenny to know. His Aunt and Uncle had enough to worry about. Sometimes Kenny would cry with him and talk to Davey about it and sometimes he just knew Davey didn't want to talk about it and he would just pretend he didn't hear him. They aren't just cousins they are best friends, and their Dads have been partners on the police force for over 40 years now. Davey has been living with them for the past 3 months ever since Davey's Dad, Kenny's uncle, disappeared. Kenny rolled over and looked at Davey's bed. There was enough light coming from the hallway for him to see it was empty again. He thought that Davey might just be in the bathroom but he saw that light was off. Kenny knew that meant Davey had left again. Davey had run away about 4 times now. Kenny got up out of his nice warm bed, rubbed his eyes and walked down the dimly lit hall to his parents' room.

Kenny looks a little like both of his parents. He has his mother's green eyes and smile, but his dad's dark brown hair and facial features. He is a little small for his age which is 13. He is 4 months older than Davey but about 3 inches shorter. He hopes that he will grow soon. He does not like being short, although Davey tells him they will both hit a growth spurt soon and he may end up taller than Davey.

He hesitated to open the door. He knew how much his dad worried about Davey and how hard he has been looking for Uncle Ken. Slowly, he opened the door and quietly walked to his dad's side of the bed. He reached out his hand to gently shake his dad, but his dad knew he was there. His dad was a cop and has always been a light sleeper. Kenny saw his dad open one eye, He whispered, "Dad, he's gone again."

Starsky looked as his young son, blinked his eyes, stretched out his arm and turned the bedside light on low. He asked, "How long this time?"

Kenny just looked at his dad and said, "I don't know. I really don't. I just woke up and he was gone."

Starsky's wife, Jeanne, woke up. She asked, "Do you want me to go get him?"

Starsky shook his head no."You went last time, I'll go."

Kenny looked at his parents and said, "Please don't be mad at him." His dad gave a half smile that told Kenny everything was ok and that no, he wasn't mad at Davey.

Kenny's mother, in a calm soothing voice said, "You get back to bed now. Your dad will go get him, go on now."

Kenny turned around and started to go back to his room he stopped, turned back around and said, "Dad, his birthday's the end of the month. He's just been upset, you know."

Starsky, in as calm a voice as he could manage, said, "I know Son." Kenny went back to his room. Starsky got up, started getting dressed, kissed his wife and said, "I'll be back with him soon."

Jeanne said, "Do you want me to make you some coffee?"

Starsky said, "No. I'll be fine. Get some sleep."

Jeanne asked, "What can we do to help him?"

Starsky said, "I don't know what else to do. We're doing everything I can think of. Finding Hutch is the only thing that will really help."

He went into the boys' room. He knew Kenny would still be awake. He sat on his son's bed and said, "Hey Son, you're his best friend, you know him better than anyone. What more can we do to help him?"

Kenny said, "I don't know, Dad. He's glad he can stay here until you find Uncle Ken, and he knows everyone's doing their best to find him but I think maybe" and he stopped.

Starsky said, "What is it, Son? Please tell me. I want to help him."

Kenny thought a minute. Davey had asked him not to say anything about wanting to stay at his house sometimes. Davey thought the Starskys' had enough to worry about as it was. He finally said, "He misses his home too. Maybe we can stay there a couple of times. It's been almost 4 months now. That might help. If Uncle Kenny calls there, someone should be there."  
>Starsky said, "Your Uncle Ken will call this house, my cell, or the station, not his house after this long. But I do think it would be a good idea to let Davey stay at his house some too. Let me go now and talk to him and you get back to bed ok?"<p>

Kenny said, "Ok Dad."

Starsky said, "Hey, I'm not mad at Davey. I understand this is very hard on him." As Starsky turned to leave the room he looked at Kenny and said, "I love you, Son."

Kenny said, "I love you too, Dad." Kenny lay back down but knew he wouldn't sleep until Davey came back. He felt bad for Davey. He really missed his Uncle too. They were very close. He thought of Uncle Ken as a second father and his disappearance has been really hard on everyone. He knew deep inside that his uncle was still alive and he would be found. He and Davey had talked about this a lot the past 3 months. Kenny sat up after his dad left. He turned on the light that was sitting on the night stand. He looked at the picture there of all of them. It was taken when they were both 4. Kenny liked it because it had his Aunt Jennifer in it. It was the last picture that was taken that had of all of them in it. Kenny and Davey were each standing in front of their parents. All of them were wearing white. It really was a good picture. He wished life could have stayed that way. The other picture on the nightstand was of him, Davey and his Uncle Ken together. That one was taken on his 13th birthday. Uncle Ken and Davey had taken him to a special magic show at the coliseum. He picked the picture up and held it. It was just two weeks later that his Uncle disappeared. His heart sank. He put the picture back and said quietly to himself, "I know you're still alive, Uncle Ken. I know you are. Dad will find you I promise."

Davey pulled his bike up to the house where he and his dad lived. At least they lived there until 3 months ago. Three months ago his Dad had dropped him off at Kenny's and was supposed to pick him the next day about 0900. They were going to go for a drive up the coast for no special reason; they just liked the drive. His Dad never showed. His Uncle had called him but there was no answer. He went to the house and there was no sign of his Dad. When Uncle Dave had come back and told him that there was no sign of his Dad, Davey didn't know what to think. Davey felt like his whole world was ending then. That was a little over 3 months ago and there have been no leads since. There were never any clues, notes or anything telling what happened or why. Uncle Dave stayed at Hutch's house for the first 3 days when he wasn't out looking for him, after that he went back to staying at home. Davey knew that his uncle was doing everything he could to find his Dad.

He laid his bike on the ground, took his helmet off and put it on the ground next to his bike. It was an old bike. He had had it for about 3 years now and he had outgrown it. He was hoping for a new one for his birthday, but now he didn't care if he never got a new bike. He just wanted his Dad back. He looked at the grass and thought to himself that it needed to be mowed again. Uncle Dave has been helping him mow it and keeping the house in good repair, but it needed mowing again. He took the key out of his pocket, unlocked the door and went inside. He turned on a light. He locked the door behind him like he always did. He turned the porch light on for his Uncle. The house looked the same as a month ago. A month ago, that was the last time he came home. That time, he left school and came home instead of going to the Starskys'. Aunt Jeanne came to get him when Kenny came home without him. She said she wasn't going to give up on his Dad either and she understood why he had wanted to go home instead. Nobody ever got mad at him when he ran off. He was glad they understood. He walked slowly through the house. It looked the same. The furniture was in the same place; the walls had the same photos on them as they always did; the house even smelled the same; the plants were in the same place; but the feelings that made it home were gone. It seemed empty now. Just like the empty feeling Davey had. Davey wanted his dad back. He always had a good relationship with his dad. Since his mother died when he was only 4, it had been just the 2 of them except for the Starskys'. The Starsky' were always there for the both of them.

They often joked about how twin sisters married the partners and named their boys after each other. He had a great family and he missed his Dad and needed him back. He watered the plants and went into his dad's bedroom. There was a picture on the nightstand that Davey always liked. It was taken at a picnic with the Starskys' about a year earlier. It was a picture of Davey standing next to his Dad. Nothing really special but they both looked really happy in it. He thought he looked a lot like his Dad. Everyone said he did. He has the same blonde hair and smile his dad has. He, like Kenny, has his mother's green eyes. He picked the picture up and said out loud, "I miss you Dad, you got to come back." He opened the door to his Dad's closet and looked inside. He could imagine his Dad home again wearing those clothes. He put the picture on the bed, took off his jacket and put one of his Dad's long sleeved shirts on over his. He smelled it. He was hoping it still smelled like his dad. He just sighed. It was big but Davey didn't care. He kept it on. He picked the picture up again and carried it around with him through the rest of the house. He wanted to see every room in the house. He missed living here. He had always spent a lot of time at his cousin, Kenny's house, but he liked home too. He missed the life he had before his dad disappeared. Davey will be 13 on Oct. 21 and today was the 1st. He would give up everything he owned to get his dad back and knew his Uncle Dave would too. He went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door even though he knew it was completely empty. All the cabinets were empty too except for spices and all the dishes. His Aunt Jeanne had come over and taken all the perishable things to their house so they wouldn't go bad. Davey walked down the hall to his room. It was a nice size and had 2 beds, one on each side of the room. One bed was his and the other one was for Kenny. Kenny spent a lot of time at this house, or at least he used to until his dad disappeared. There were shelves that had the trophies Davey had won at Karate competitions on them on the wall. Davey was ranked 5th in the state for his age. He wanted to watch the National Championships one year in person. His Dad said that he would probably get to be in the Nationals if he kept practicing. Davey had worked a lot on it earlier this year, but has not practiced much the last 3 months. He wanted to be ranked in the top 3 if not number 1.

Kenny and Davey decided at about age 6 that they wanted to be cops like their Dads and Davey wanted to be able to defend himself. He had seen his Dad and Uncle at the hospital with plenty of black eyes, broken bones and worse from fights and he decided to take up Karate. Kenny had tried it but didn't like it. Kenny took up magic and the art of illusion. He was really good at it. His specialty was escaping. He could get out of handcuffs by the time he was 10.

Davey walked through every room in the house. Davey knew that his uncle would be there any minute. It never took him long to come after Davey and he'd been home about an hour now. He walked back to his dad's room, held the picture tight, lay down on the bed, and started to cry.

As he was driving to Hutch's house, Starsky thought about the day he had to tell Davey his Dad was missing. When Hutch didn't show up, he went to his house. There was no sign of Hutch anywhere. His car was there but no Hutch. His door was still locked and it looked like no one had entered the house. Starsky looked for clues for hours inside and outside of the house. There just were none to be found. He had come back a lot over the past 3 months to see if he missed something, but he knew there wasn't anything to be missed. There were no clues. It was as if Hutch just disappeared. Davey has been with him ever since.

Starsky pulled up to his partner's house. He saw Davey's bike and helmet in the front yard, right where Davey left them. He shook his head, took a deep breath and took out his key. He knew Davey would have locked the door as he always did, and went inside. The light was on. He walked down the hallway to Hutch's room. He could hear Davey sobbing softly. He walked in slowly and put his hand on Davey's back. He couldn't be angry at Davey for leaving. He felt the same way. He missed his partner and was worried about him. Starsky wanted to scream and run away too several times over the past 3 months. Davey turned over and hugged his uncle as he cried. Starsky hugged his nephew, choked back his own tears, and said, "Let it out son; let it out. I miss him too."

After a minute Davey dried his tears and asked his uncle, "Do you think Dad is still alive?"

Starsky knew deep inside that, yes, his partner was alive. He knew he would feel it if he was dead. Starsky said, "I don't know how I know, but I know he is. I can feel it. What do you feel?"

Davey look up and replied, "I would know if he was gone like Mom. I know he is alive, Uncle Dave, I don't know why or how either but I know he is." Then he added, "I just thought that he'd be found before…" He didn't finish his sentence.

Starsky finished the sentence for him, "Before your birthday, you mean." Davey nodded. Starsky hugged him again. "Nobody's given up yet. You know I'm doing everything I can think of every day to find him. I will never give up looking for your Dad. Other people are looking too."

Davey said, "But I worry about what's happening to him."

Starsky said, "I know. I am too, but remember your Dad is pretty good at taking care of himself."

Davey looked up at his Uncle and added, "Maybe you can't find him, maybe no one can, but that doesn't mean he can't figure a way to get back to us right? I mean if there are no leads or clues for us to find maybe he can get away."

Starsky said, "That may be, Davey, and if there is a way, your Dad will find it. Maybe he's just buying time until he can get away. You know waiting for the right time. You know I've been through a lot with your Dad and if there's one thing I know, is that he will find a way back to us. It may take a while, but he will." They sat there on the bed a few more minutes. Then Starsky said, "Do you want to wear his shirt home?"

Davey looked at it and said, "Yes, I know it's big but I want it."

Starsky said, "It's ok. You ready to go now?" Davey nodded his head. He grabbed the picture off the bed and went out of the room with his uncle. The two went outside, locking the door behind them. Starsky picked up his nephew's bike and Davey picked up his helmet and they put them in the back of the van. He never thought he would own a van, but decided he needed one after the boys were born. The two families often went places together.

Davey was getting into the van when he said, "I'm sorry I ran off again, Uncle Dave, but I can't promise that I won't do it again."

Starsky grinned and said, "If it will make you feel better, we can stay here a night or two."

Davey half smiled and asked "Kenny too?"

Starsky said, "Kenny too."

They both buckled up and Davey said, "I would like that."

Starsky said, "How about once a week, we'll stay here tomorrow if you'd like. We can stay when Jeanne works nights. How's that sound?"

Davey said, "Thank you, Uncle Dave." Starsky drove the van back home.

Kenny was still awake when he heard the van pull up. He heard them open the door and walk inside. Davey came in the bedroom they now shared and Kenny turned on the light for him. Kenny said, "I'm not asleep, Hutch."

Davey sat down on his bed, started getting undressed and said, "Starsky, I'm sorry for leaving again. I couldn't sleep and I just had to go home again."

Kenny said, "I don't blame you. I'd do the same thing. I'll go with you next time if you want me to so you won't be alone. Did you tell Dad you wanted to stay there some night?"

Davey said, "Yeah. He said we could stay tomorrow and once a week when Aunt Jeanne works night shift."

Kenny said, "I miss Uncle Ken too. I know Dad's doing everything he can to find him."

Davey said, "I know he is and so is everyone else." He waited a minute before adding, "How long do you think they will look for him before they give up?"

Kenny said, "Well Dad will never give up you know that. He won't stop until he finds him. The others, I don't know, but they haven't given up yet and I haven't either."

Davey said," I'm glad I have you as a friend not just a cousin."

Kenny said, "I'm glad we're friends too." The boys both fell asleep. The next day was Sunday and the boys could sleep in. They didn't have any plans. They rarely made plans anymore. They just took each day one at time and tried to get through them.

Chapter 2

Hutch Gets 25 To Life

Hutch was lying on the cold, hard floor with his feet shackled to it. He was cold, but then again he has been cold for a while now. It was dark too, pitch black dark. He wished he had stayed asleep. He had been dreaming about Jennifer, his wife. He had been so happy back then. Jennifer's twin sister was Jeanne. To Starsky and Hutch they were the two most wonderful women in the word. The 4 of them had gone on many double dates. They decided that they should have a double wedding. The wedding was beautiful. He dreamed about coming out of the church with his wife by his side and Starsky with his wife by his side. It was the happiest he had ever been. They met Jeanne and Jennifer in the hospital when both of them had been in an accident while chasing a robbery suspect. Both women were nurses. Jeanne was Starsky's nurse and Jennifer was Hutch's nurse. They were in two different rooms because Starsky was in intensive care and Hutch was in a regular room. He laughed out loud when he remembered how they found out they were dating twins. After they were released from the hospital, they asked the women to meet them at a restaurant on a double date. The women knew they were dating the partners, but Starsky and Hutch didn't know they were dating twins. The women decided to have some fun with the guys and went in one at a time. Jennifer went in first. Both men stood up when they saw her come in and both went over to greet her. They looked at each other and Hutch said, "Starsky this is Jennifer." Starsky said, "What? Hutch this is Jeanne." Jennifer started laughing. The two men just looked at each other. Jennifer said, "I am Jennifer." Starsky looked at her with a very confused look on his face. Then she pointed to the door and Jeanne came in and Jennifer said, "This is my twin, Jeanne." All 4 of them laughed. Starsky and Hutch both fell in love almost instantly then.

But those dreams faded away. He was awake now and he knew any minute that his tormentor would be back. He was right. The pitch black darkness was now a blinding bright light. Hutch had to close his eyes and open them slowly to adjust to the light. That's the way it has been for a while now. Pitch black then blinding bright or strobe lights. Sometimes the light would be left on a normal level but a lot of times it was dark or too bright. He heard the door being unlocked and the door knob turned. A man entered the room. Hutch knew who he was. He was the man who hit him on the back of the head as he was getting out of his car at home after dropping Davey off at Starsky's. His name was Scott Grayson. Scott walked over to Hutch laughing. It was an evil laugh, the kind that makes your skin crawl and the hair on the back of your head stand up. Hutch hated that laugh. He kicked Hutch, grabbed him and said "stand up."

Hutch wanted to fight him, he wanted to say something smart back, but he knew it would make things worse and he wanted to let Grayson think he was wearing him down. He had tried fighting back for weeks, at least he thought it had been weeks or months even. He really had lost all track of time. His room had no windows and there was no way to tell if it was day or night outside. He had tried to ask Grayson a couple of times before about a date or time but Grayson just laughed at him. He knew that was part of Grayson's game, so he quit asking.

He started to stand up but fell over on purpose. He had bruises all over his body. He wondered if he looked as bad as he felt. He hoped not, because he felt pretty bad. There wasn't a place on him that didn't hurt. He was weak too. He staggered to his feet. Grayson grabbed Hutch and stood him up. He reached for the chain that was hung from the ceiling and cuffed Hutch to it. He didn't say anything. He just turned and walked away.

Hutch was standing there cold, with his arms chained above his head. At least this time, Hutch thought, at least he wasn't being used as a punching bag. Usually when Grayson chained him up like this Hutch became a punching bag. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was sure he had at least 2 broken ribs and possible other internal injuries. He had bruises and cuts on his ankles from the shackles and his wrists were sore and bruised from the chains too. Grayson had also tased him. Hutch thought that was the worst. He didn't know how many times he had been tased, but it had been over 30 now for sure. This time Grayson just left. Hutch was glad. He had learned to sleep standing up. He just wished it wasn't so cold. Hutch hated the cold.

Hutch began thinking about that day. That day some stranger had taken him as a prisoner. He dropped Davey off at Starsky's and was going to pick up the next day to go for a drive. As Hutch got out of his car at home he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, then everything went black. The next thing he remembered was waking up tied to a chair. The room had a sink, toilet, bright light and a door. The walls were made from cement. That was it, no windows and no way out Hutch could see. Grayson was sitting in a chair watching him. When Hutch woke up he asked Grayson, "What's going on? What do you want?"

Grayson calmly stood up, walked over to Hutch, hit him and said, "My name is Grayson. Scott Grayson. You are here because you have been sentenced to 25 years to life for murder Detective Kenneth Hutchinson."

Hutch stated, "I'm Starsky, Dave Starsky."

Grayson said, "Don't play that game with me. I've done my homework, I know who you are."

Hutch said, "I have never murdered anyone. Who sentenced me?" Hutch heard the evil laugh a laugh, he would soon learn to hate. Hutch asked, "Who is it I'm accused of killing?"

Grayson said," You're telling me you have never killed anyone?"

Hutch said, "I'm a cop. I have had to kill in the line of duty. I never enjoyed it, but I never murdered anyone." Hutch thought a minute. He wanted to remember Grayson. Who could this man be? He didn't recognize him. Then he remembered the name Grayson. He knew who this guy was. Hutch said," You're Will Grayson's Son aren't you? But I didn't kill him. He died a year ago in jail."

A scary, mean look came on Scott Grayson's face. He shouted this time and he hit Hutch again, " My father died in prison last year and it is your fault." He hit Hutch in the face drawing blood. As the blood dripped down Hutch's face Grayson added, "It's your fault because you put him there."

Hutch said, "So you're going to do what? keep me here for 25 years? That's your big plan?"

Gryason said, "Then maybe I'll kill you."

Hutch said, "That will never happen. My partner will find me."

Grayson said, "Starsky won't have a clue where you are or who has you. I left him nothing."

Hutch started to say something but Grayson tased him and hit him again and he blacked out. The next Hutch remembered he woke up shackled to the floor.

That was the first day of Hutch's confinement. And now, 3 months later, Hutch was standing chained with his arms above his head. Hutch didn't think he would last a year of this, let alone, 25 years. He heard the door being unlocked again. His mind was racing wondering what Grayson was going to do this time. Grayson put a try of food on the floor, walked over to Hutch, hit him, then tased him. Hutch yelled out in pain. He would have fallen to his knees if he hadn't been chained. Grayson took the key out of his pocket and unchained his arms so that Hutch fell to the ground. Hutch cowered in the corner as far as the shackles would let him go. He was hurting, but not quite as bad as he led Grayson to believe he was. The more Grayson thought he was breaking Hutch the better. Hutch looked at the tray of food. Hutch thought it looked like more food than he usually got. Grayson kicked Hutch hard this time. Hutch cringed in pain. Hutch always exaggerated the pain, but this really hurt. He wanted Grayson to think he was weaker than he really was, hoping that maybe he would drop his guard and make a mistake. That had been Hutch's plan for a while now. Hutch was weak but he let Grayson think he could barely move. Hutch had to admit to himself that it wasn't much of a plan, but it was the only one he had at the present time.

Grayson said, "That's right I'm in charge and don't you forget it. I can hurt you or kill you anytime I want. For now, I have plans that don't include you, so stay put and be a good boy won't you? I don't know how long I will be so you'd better save some of this for later. I may be gone a couple of days even. Don't think about escaping. Remember the last time." Hutch had tried to escape before. He had hit Grayson so hard he almost knocked him out but Grayson had tased him and got away from Hutch before he could do anything. He was shackled to the floor and couldn't do anything. Grayson came back and beat on him all night. Hutch almost died that time. He decided he would have to wait until he was sure he could get away the next time he tried anything.

Grayson knew that if he wanted Hutch to live out his 25 year sentence, he would have to start taking it easier on him. So he decided to let Hutch have his coat and let him get a little warmer at least tonight. Grayson said, "It's going to get real cold and I don't want you to die. I want you to serve your full sentence, so here." He threw Hutch a coat and turned and walked away. Hutch heard the distinctive sound of him locking the door behind him.

When Grayson left, Hutch muttered to himself, "I'm gonna make him eat that taser someday." He got up and walked to the tray. He was surprised the light had been left on a normal level, but Grayson had done that sometimes when he gave Hutch food. Hutch looked at the tray. It had 3 cans of tuna, peanut butter, and some bread; that was all. Hutch picked up one of the cans and said, under his breath, "Tuna again. How I love tuna. When I get out I swear I will never eat this stuff again."

He picked up the tuna. He used to like tuna, but now he wished he'd never heard of it. He had been given a lot of peanut butter the past 3 months too. He had been given tuna for most of his meals, but never the cans. He wondered if he could make a weapon out of the cans or the lids. The lids were sharp. He had been cold the whole time he was in this room so he wondered how cold it was going to get tonight. Grayson never cared before how cold Hutch was. He wondered if the coat was enough to keep him from freezing. He picked up the coat. He recognized this coat. It was his. He was wearing it the night he dropped Davey off at Starsky's.

He wondered what Davey thought when he didn't pick him up. He knew Starsky would have called him; then would have gone to the house looking for him. Grayson had hit him on the head, then put him in his car. Hutch knew there was no evidence to be found. He knew Starsky would be looking for him but with no evidence, no clues, no notes or anything he didn't have anything to go on.

Grayson had told Hutch different things about what Starsky was doing. Hutch didn't believe him. One time, Grayson had come into the room and said, "Hey cop. Guess where your kid is."

Hutch said, "I don't have to guess. I know where my son is. He's with my partner."

Grayson laughed and said, "That's what you think. Your partner decided that Davey was too much for him. See, Davey's been acting up since you left him, and now your partner's put him in a foster home."

Hutch laughed at Grayson and said, "That's where you're wrong. I know Starsky. I know he's taking good care of my son. If I die here, he'll raise him like his own."

Grayson chained Hutch up and yelled at him, "Don't ever call me a liar!"

He hit Hutch a lot that night. Hutch knew it wasn't true. He never doubted for a second that Starsky and Jeanne would take care of Davey no matter what. If Hutch was never found, he knew the Starskys' would take care of his son. He also knew that Davey was a good kid and he would be strong. He was emotionally stable and he would not be acting out so much Starsky would have a problem with him. Another time, he told Hutch that Starsky had a new partner and wasn't even looking for him anymore. Hutch knew better than that too. Starsky would never stop looking for Hutch, no matter how long it would take. Starsky would quit the force and continue looking for Hutch on his own if he had too.

Hutch was sure that Grayson had not contacted Starsky or anyone about taking him. He knew he was pretty much on his own. He knew there was no way Starsky could find him. He tried once to get Grayson to call Starsky. Grayson came in the room one day and Hutch asked him, "What fun is it keeping me here if no one knows you have me? You should tell Starsky. Let him in on your little game. Leave him clues. Make him guess who has me and where I am."

Grayson thought about it a minute, then said, "He is in the game. See, by not contacting him he doesn't know where to look and now he has to raise your little brat."

Hutch knew then it was up to him to find a way out. Grayson would never call Starsky. He would find a way out too, but he had to wait until the right time. He couldn't risk getting caught again.

He put his coat on. It felt nice to have something from home. He struggled every day to keep his spirits and his strength up. Most days the only good thought he could think of was that Starsky was taking good care of Davey.

The coat felt nice and warm. This was a good day for him. The only one he had in a long time. Then his day got even better. He put his hands in the pockets. He pulled out his badge. He smiled and cried at the same time. That badge meant a lot to him. It symbolized the way he lived his life. He was a good, honest cop and so was his partner and best friend, Starsky.

He thought of Starsky. He was always there whenever Hutch needed him. Over the years they had become so much more than just partners and good friends. It was hard to define their relationship. They were just such a big part of each other's lives. He thought of all the times one or the other one had been kidnapped, missing, hurt or otherwise close to dying over the last 40 plus years. It was probably about 5-6 times they had each been kidnapped and about 15-20 times they were just missing. Dozens of times they had each been hurt and close to dying. Of all of those times, he knew this was one of the worst. Neither of them had been missing this long. He thought about the boys too. He knew Starsky thought as much of Davey as he does his own son Kenny. They both thought of themselves as having 2 boys. They are great kids. Davey was good at Karate really good. He was proud of his son. Kenny liked magic. He could do a bunch of magic tricks and was working with a magician taking lessons and learning new things all the time. He didn't like them called tricks. He preferred the term illusions. Kenny's specialty was escaping. He could get out of handcuffs and ropes. Both the boys want to be cops when they grow up. They want to be partners, but Starsky and Hutch knew that as cousins, they probably wouldn't get to be partners.

Chapter 3

Hutch's Escape

Hutch was rubbing his fingers over his badge and felt a sharp pain on his thumb. He said "ouch." He saw the drop of blood on his thumb. He turned the badge over and stared for a minute at the sharp pin on the back of the badge. He dared to laugh out loud. He sat down and looked at the chains on his feet. He had picked locks before; it wasn't that hard. He tried to pick the lock but the pin broke. Hutch knew he had to do something or he would die here. He looked at this badge. He knew this was the chance he'd been waiting for. Somehow he had to pick that lock. Then he thought of filing the side of his badge down on the floor it would be stronger than the pin. It took about ½ hour but he got the size just right and he picked the lock in about 5 minutes. Hutch walked to the door. His feet hurt from the chains. The chains had felt heavy and without the weight of them on his feet, he felt better already. Hutch walked over to the door. He put his ear up against it. He did not hear anything, not a sound. He listened for awhile. He wanted to make sure Grayson was gone. He picked the lock on the door too. He was surprised how easy it was. He was not as tired and weak as he led Grayson to believe he was, but he was still pretty tired and weak. He didn't know if he had the strength for this but he had to try. He had not been allowed to sleep much. Grayson often turned the flashing lights on very bright and played music very loud at night to keep Hutch from sleeping. He knew he could control Hutch better if he kept him awake, hungry and in pain. Hutch quietly opened the door a slight crack and peeked through it. He saw that the door opened into a kitchen. He could see a stove, a refrigerator, a small round wooden table with a couple of chairs. He didn't hear anything, nothing, not a sound. He opened the door all the way. He saw no signs of Grayson or anyone else in the cabin. He went back and grabbed the peanut butter from the tray. He thought he might need it. His heart was pounding so hard he thought it would jump out of his chest. He was breathing so hard he could hardly catch his breath and his hands were shaking. He took a couple of deep breaths and reminded himself to calm down. He looked around and saw that he was in a cabin. He looked out of a window and saw the outdoors for the first time in a long time. It was nice seeing the outside for a change. He had been locked up in that stuffy room for so long just seeing outside was a nice change. He would have to wait to go outside though. It was getting dark so he knew it must be around 7 or so. He walked around looking for a phone. No luck. He thought that would have been too good. He was very hungry and went back to the kitchen. Knowing he didn't have much time, he was hoping to find more food than peanut butter and tuna. He opened the refrigerator and found some fried chicken. He grabbed a piece and starting eating it. He drank some of the milk that was there too. He looked around and saw a few things he might need. He thought if he was in a cabin he was probably in the woods and he would have to hike out. He wrapped up some of the chicken in a paper towel and put it in his coat pocket. After so much tuna the chicken was the best thing he thought he had ever eaten. He also found a lighter lying on the counter, which he put in his pocket, an empty half gallon container that he rinsed out and filled with water, he found a flashlight in a drawer, and a bowl of apples on the table. He put everything in his pockets. He took a couple of knives out of the drawer too. He put one in his coat pocket. He went to Grayson's bedroom. Hutch thought if he had his jacket he might still have his shoes. He found them lying on the floor in plain sight. He found socks in a drawer. He put the socks and shoes on. His feet were sore and swollen from the shackles so he couldn't lace his shoes, but at least he could put them on. He tucked the laces inside the shoes so he wouldn't trip over them. He looked around for some piece of mail or something that would give him some idea of where he was. He didn't want to waste a lot of time with that so he just looked a minute or two. He looked through a couple of drawers in a desk that was in the living room. He couldn't find anything.

He was ready to go outside and away from here, wherever here was. He unlocked the door and opened it slowly. Nothing happened so he went out. He closed the door behind him and locked it, thinking that if Grayson came back he might just go to bed and not look to see if Hutch was there. That will buy me more time he thought. Hutch had no clue where he was. He did not know what town, or even what state he was in. He started walking. He was in the mountains; that much was for sure. He saw a bunch of trees and a dirt road. He wanted to stay off the road. He knew if Grayson did come back, he would look for him on the road. He could parallel the road. He took a minute to smell the fresh air. It filled his lungs and the fresh air felt good. It was really cold but the air felt good anyway.

He said out loud, "Ok, Hutch, you're out now get walking and don't stop until you get home." He walked for what seemed like hours. He lost the road in the dark. It had been dark for hours now. He knew if he walked downhill, eventually he would run into someplace or someone where he could find help. He wondered if Grayson was back yet and knew he was gone. Hutch allowed himself to sit down a few minutes. He leaned against a tall tree. He was so weak and tired, but his spirits were up. He was still smiling at his accomplishment of getting out of that hell hole. After he ate another piece of the chicken, he started walking again. He finished drinking the water but kept the container. He hoped he could find more water soon. He wanted to just sit there longer and rest but he knew he had to keep going. He knew the longer he rested the more of a chance there was that Grayson would find him. He thought of his son and knew he had to find the strength to keep going now matter what. He also though about Starsky, he knew he was looking for him. He knew if they wouldn't give up on him, he couldn't give up on himself. He had to get up and keep moving. He took a deep breath and said to himself, "Get up Hutch. Keep going. Don't stop now, you've come too far, don't let them down." He got up and kept going. He turned on the flashlight, but only a few minutes at a time. He didn't know how long the batteries would last.

After a few more minutes he heard what sounded like water running. Hutch knew that if he could find a stream, he could follow it down and that would lead him to help. He followed the sound and he found a nice sized stream with fish in it. He tasted it the water; it tasted good. He filled up his container, put the cap back on. He was getting colder. He didn't want to stop walking. He was scared that Grayson would find him, and, he knew he needed to keep going as long as he could. He started walking again staying close to the creek. He was getting scared, but kept his emotions under control. It was dark and cold. He walked as fast as he could. He was feeling good about his accomplishments of the day. Then he tripped over a branch, he couldn't see in the dark, and he felt a sharp, stabbing pain in his leg and fell into the water. He yelled in pain, but stopped, fearing Grayson would hear. He didn't know how long he had been walking or how far he'd gotten. He crawled out of the water and made his way to a tree. He leaned against it. He was soaking wet and freezing cold. He just sat there and shivered a few minutes. He felt beaten. He felt the blood running down his leg. He rolled up his pant leg and there was a gash on the side of calf of his leg. Strange, he thought that it didn't hurt too badly. He tore off part of his shirt, rang the water out of it and wrapped it around the wound. He knew he wouldn't live through the night like this. His mind was racing with thoughts of what he should do. Stay here and die, go back if he could find his way back, or just crawl as far as he could.

He tried to start a fire with some leaves using the lighter, but it was wet and wouldn't work. He just sat there for a few minutes.

Then he thought he heard 2 men talking. He thought he smelled someone cooking. He knew he must have imagined it. It had been so long since he was outside and the woods are noisy anyway.

Now the pain started to set in. He started to panic. He knew that wouldn't help and knew he had to calm down so he could think clearly. He took a few deep breaths and tried to relax. He'd gotten out of plenty tough situations before, but he had to admit this was the worst one. He muttered to himself, "Come on, Hutch, settle down. You can do this. You will make it out of here and get back to Davey and Starsky." He sat quietly for a minute and he was sure he did hear two people talking, he heard them laughing and was sure he smelled something too. He knew he wasn't hearing things. He did hear it. He couldn't make out what was being said, but he knew he heard voices. He didn't know if he should be scared or excited. He waited a few minutes to think about what to do. He decided to take a chance and go towards the voices. He was sure Grayson acted alone and he had to get help or he never would make it out of here. He listened quietly for a couple of minutes and decided that neither of the voices belonged to Grayson. He knew his voice well by now. The voices he heard were from younger men, maybe in their early 20's. He was badly hurt and couldn't make it out on his own now. He started crawling. He found a tree branch to help him but he was so weak he couldn't stand up. He kept crawling. He wasn't sure how far away the voices were. In the woods voices echoed and sometimes they were further away than they appeared. He was hoping they weren't too far away.

Chapter 4

Meeting New Friends

Two young men were sitting at a campfire. They were bragging to each other about their big catch of the day. Each had caught a decent size fish in the nearby creek. They had finished eating and were cleaning up for the night. This was the last night of the last trip of the year, and they were sorry it was ending, but winter was setting in and it was already getting cold. They had a nice size fire going and they didn't seem to mind the cold. They stopped talking a minute when they thought they heard a noise. They looked at each other and said, "Did you hear that?" They were sure they heard a noise. They listened a minute. They decided it was nothing and went back to talking about their trip.

Hutch tried to yell for help. He was close to the young men now, but he couldn't make a sound loud enough to be heard. He was getting desperate now. He looked around and saw a couple of rocks. He knew if he banged them together they would make more noise than he could. He knew it was his last chance. If they went to sleep before he could get to them, he would probably not live out the night. He started banging them with all the strength he had left. First he made fast continuous noise then he changed the pattern of the noise to a slow steady beat. That did it. The two young men stopped talking again. One of them yelled, "Is someone there?"

Hutch heard them and banged the rock 3 times. He said, "Yes, over here." He knew they didn't hear his voice, but he was smiling that they had heard the rocks.

One of young men said, "Someone's in trouble. Let's find them. They can't be far away." They started walking towards Hutch. He kept banging. He knew they had heard him. He was hoping they would help him. It was Seth who reached Hutch first. Seth looked down and saw Hutch lying on the ground holding the two rocks. Hutch was dirty, exhausted, shivering from being so cold and wet and looked like he was on the verge of dying.

He bent down and took the rocks away from Hutch and said, "I found you. You're going to be ok." The he yelled, "Hey Austin. I found him over here."

Hutch could barely talk but said, "Someone's after me. Help me please."

Austin came over looked at Hutch and said, "Are you ok?"

Hutch could barley talk but he said, "No. I'm not. I hurt my leg and fell in the creek. I need help, but someone's after me; get me out of here. I'm a cop. Please help."

Seth said, "You're in good hands. We'll get you out of here."

Seth took Hutch's wet coat and what was left of his shirt off of him and then took off his own coat and put it on Hutch's shoulders. When he did that they saw some of the bruises on Hutch. They were all over his back. Seth and Austin just looked at each other without saying a word. Then he looked at the wound on Hutch's leg. It was still bleeding. Hutch didn't have the strength to tie the wrap around it tight. Seth tore a piece of his own shirt and rewrapped the wound. The bleeding stopped. Hutch couldn't feel the pain anymore; he was too cold and it was numb. They decided the best way to carry Hutch was to pick him up one on each side of him. He knew it would hurt, but there was no other way to get him back to the campsite. Hutch didn't care as long he was getting help. They sat him down gently next to the fire. It felt good. Austin went to the truck and pulled out a duffle bag.

He said, "We got to get you out of those wet clothes. We'll help you put these on. "

Hutch could only talk in short, broken sentences and said, "No time. He may already know I'm gone. We got to get out of here."

Seth said, "You said that earlier. Who is after you and what happened to you?"

Hutch took a deep breath and said, "My name is Kenneth Hutchinson. Just call me Hutch. I'm a police officer in Bay City. I was kidnapped. I don't know how long ago. Please, we got to get out of here now. The man who had me may be looking for me by now. I need Dave Starsky. Please get me to Starsky."

Seth replied, "Who is Dave starsky?"

Hutch said, "He's my partner. Please no hospital or cops. Just Starsky, promise me."

Austin chimed in and said, "Ok."

Seth said, "We promise, but how do find him?"

Hutch said, "Phone 703-555-6542."

Austin said, "My name is Austin Green and this is my brother Seth. We will help you. You're safe with us, I promise. I'll get the fire out. Seth, will you put him in the truck? You can get those wet clothes off him while we're going down the mountain. We'd better hurry out of here." By the time Austin got the fire out, and picked up some of their supplies, Seth had Hutch in the truck.

Austin said, "We can come back sometime for the tent and other stuff. Let's get out of here and get him to his partner." Austin started driving.

Hutch could barley sit up now, he was so tired and weak. Seth took the coat off he had put on Hutch to put a sweatshirt on him, but Hutch couldn't sit up enough. He knew Hutch had to get out of the rest of his wet clothes. He said, "Austin, I can't get him changed. He's got to get out of these wet clothes. Pull over and help me will ya?"

Austin said, "Ok, as soon as I can." It wasn't long before he found a place to pull over. It was a couple of miles from where they were so they hoped they would be safe if they made it quick. They had seen some of his bruises earlier, but now when they took off Hutch's wet clothes, they noticed he was covered with bruises in various stages of healing. He had other marks too. They weren't sure what they were but they were small round marks. Austin whispered to Seth, "Taser marks. I think."

Hutch heard them and said, "Yes, those are taser marks."

Seth said, "Whoever had you really did a number on you."

Hutch said, "Yeah, but I won, I got away."

They got clean dry clothes on him and threw his wet clothes on the floor board. They put a clean sterile dressing on his leg from their first aid kit. They then took a pillow and placed it under his leg and tied it with their belts to keep his leg straight so the bleeding would stop. With Hutch's leg lying straight, his head rested on Seth's lap. Austin had put the other pillow on Seth's lap to make Hutch more comfortable. They gave him water to drink. They also had a couple of candy bars they gave him. Hutch was barley awake. He drank a little of the water, then he just groaned Starsky's name and said Davey a couple of times.

Austin said, "He said he's from Bay City, but that's a good 7 hours away and it's what? 11:00 now?"

Seth said, "It's 11:30 so it's gonna be long night."

Austin replied, "I know, and we won't be able to use the cell phones for at least 2 hours till were down off this mountain."

Seth said, "He's still really cold. He's probably got hypothermia. We got to get him warmer. "

Austin said, "Getting him out of those wet clothes will help. I'll turn the heat up too. It's warmed up now."

Austin got back in the driver's seat, reached over, turned the heat up, and faced the vents towards the back seat. Seth reached into the back, got a blanket, covered Hutch up and said, "Hang in there Hutch. We'll get you to Starsky I promise." Hutch lay motionless. He was still alive but Seth wondered if he would stay that way. Hutch groaned when Austin hit a bump. Seth said, "I'm sorry. The road is pretty bad through here"

Hutch woke up a little and mumbled, "Where are we, and what's the date?"

Seth said, "This is Greenhorn Mountain and we're about 7 hours away from Bay City. Today is Friday Oct. 12th it's about 11:30. We won't be able to use the cell phones for about 2 hours, maybe 1-1/2 hours if we get lucky. We're trying to hurry."

He covered Hutch up more. Hutch said, "Oct. 12. That means I've been gone for 3 almost 4 months. Starsky, I need Davey and Starsky."

Seth said, "We're on the way; I promise. We'll call him as soon as we get cell reception. Until then, you can sleep, Hutch. I'll wake you when we get Starsky on the phone. Are you getting warmer now?"

Hutch nodded. He said, "Thanks." He felt warmer for the first time in months, and, even better, he was on his way home. Austin drove on through the night. Seth kept trying the phone every 15-20 minutes. Seth thought that Hutch looked awful right now and he wondered what kind of tortures he had suffered. He was glad that they had found him and not this Scott Grayson guy. Finally at about 1:30 Starsk's phone rang.

Chapter 5

The Phone Call

It was late. Starsky had not been sleeping well since Hutch disappeared. Earlier today had been at the station trying to find clues to where Hutch might be and who might have him. Every day it was the same. He'd go to the station, look through another stack of papers of people that might hold a grudge against Hutch, him or both of them, make some phone calls to see if anyone had heard anything yet. He would go to Hutch's house once or twice a week to see if he missed anything. He would also mow the lawn and make sure everything was still in good repair. Starsky and the Chief convinced the department to keep Hutch on the payroll. Hutch had about 2 months of leave saved up anyway and if he was missing it had to be work related. The Chief vouched for that. There was no way Hutch would walk away from Davey or Starsky. Hutch had signed papers years ago giving Starsky power of attorney in case anything ever happened to him. Starsky was able to use that to keep Davey with him. That also gave him access to Hutch's bank account so he could pay Hutch's bills.

No one was giving up on Hutch yet, but there were no leads. No one had claimed responsibility for taking Hutch. It had already been 3 months. He had gone through everybody he thought had a grudge against either of them. In over 40 years, that was a lot grudges.

Starsky was allowed to put together a team of skilled investigators to help him. It was only 6 officers; that's all the department could spare. At first it was more, but after a month with no leads, they had to scale it back. A lot of officers volunteered on their days off to help. No one was giving up on Hutch. Starsky and his team had been looking through every case. It was the same every day no new leads, no clues. Starsky knew he was missing something, but, what and where to look next he didn't know. Starsky worried more with each day that went by. He didn't know how long the department would let him look for Hutch without assigning him other cases, or giving him another partner. He couldn't think about that. He would never work with another partner. He wondered what Hutch was going through. He thought about what Davey had said a couple of weeks ago about no one being able to find Hutch, that it was up to Hutch to get away. He thought his nephew was right, but he wasn't going to stop looking either. Hutch was alive out there somewhere, he was sure about that. He wasn't going to stop looking ever.

His cell phone rang. He looked at the clock, it was 1:30. He thought about not answering it but he reached over and pushed the talk button and said, "At this hour it better be good."

Seth, who was on the end of the phone said in an excited voice, "Is this Dave Starsky of the Bay City police dept?"

Starsky said, "That's me, the one and only."

Seth smiled, took a deep breath and asked, "Do you have partner named Hutch, a Kenneth Hutchinson?"

Starsky sat up, turned the light on, and asked," Who are you and what do you know about Hutch?"

Seth said, "My name is Seth Green and my brother's name is Austin. Hutch is with us. He's hurt but safe. My brother and I found him in the mountains about 2 hrs ago. He gave us your number. He said he was kidnapped over 3 months ago. Hold on, I'll wake him you can talk to him. "

Starsky reached over and shook his wife awake. She was already awake. She heard her husband talking.

Jeanne said, "Hutch has been found?" Starsky nodded yes. He told her in a low voice to get dressed.

Starsky heard Seth say, "Hutch, wake up its Starsky. I got him on the phone. Hutch, wake up. Hutch, I got your partner on the phone, it's Starsky"

Seth handed the phone to Hutch, who was barely conscious. He could only talk in broken short sentences. It was all he could to do to stay awake. "Starsk, is that really you?"

Starsky said, "You bet it is, pal."

Hutch said, "Get Jeanne and boys out of the house in case he comes for them. It was Scott Grayson."

Starsky said, "I'll keep them safe. Hutch, are you ok?"

Hutch said, "No" while holding back tears, "but I think I will be. Trust these two boys they're helping me. I need you, Starsk."

Starsky was holding back his own tears and he said, "I'm coming, pal. I'm on the way." Starsky got up and started getting dressed while he was talking. When Hutch heard Starsky say that, he passed out again.

Starsky heard Seth's voice again. Seth told Starsky, "Hutch is alive but he's in bad shape."

Starsky asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Seth hesitated. Starsky said, "Please tell me everything. He's my partner. I need to know what's wrong with him."

Seth figured Starsky was right. There was no sense in holding anything back; he said, "He's exhausted, he can't stay awake long at a time. He has a bad cut on his leg but we got the bleeding controlled. He was hypothermic from falling in a stream, but we got him into dry clothes and he's warming up now, and he looks like someone's done a number on him. He has bruises all over. I think he may have at least one broken rib, maybe more, and" Seth hesitated before adding, "Detective Starsky, Hutch has been tased too. He has marks all over him. I don't know how many times. But he's alive and we'll keep him safe and get him to you I promise." When Starsky heard all of this he knew Hutch had been through hell the last 3 months.

He just closed his eyes as Seth told him everything. When Seth finished, Starsky said, "Please call me Starsky. Where exactly are you?" He wrote down the name of the road the boys were on. He told them, "Keep coming towards Bay City and I will get a chopper and meet you."

Seth answered, "Starsky, he needs a hospital but he won't let us stop. He said he just wants us to get him to you. What do you want us to do?"

Starsky thought a minute and decided that Hutch knew what he wanted and he said, "Hutch knows what's best, trust his judgment. Keep coming and I'll meet you. I will call you when I get airborn. You call me if you need to. Are you safe, is anyone following you?"

Seth said, "We're safe. No one's following. We've been looking."

Starsky said, "Thanks. Tell him I'll get Jeanne and the boys out. Let him know they will be safe ok? I'll call you and thanks." He finished getting dressed. Jeanne was already dressed.

Starsky turned to her, smiled and said in a hurried, rushed voice, "Hutch, I talked to him, he's really alive! You and the boys aren't safe. We need to get them to the station. He said the man who had him may come after any of us when he finds Hutch is gone."

She hugged her husband and started crying and said, "I'm glad he's alive."

Starsky gently kissed his wife. He knew she had a lot of built emotions too. He got a serious look on his face, wiped the tears from his wife's face and told Jeanne, "Hutch is in bad shape though. Two men found him in the mountains, they are on the way with him now but they're about 5 hours away. Now, they said that Hutch is hurt bad. He had a bad cut on his leg and he's been beaten and tased. I'm going to get a chopper and meet them on the road. I need you to keep the boys at the station. I will call you when I can. Let's not tell the boys how bad Hutch is until I see him myself ok?"

Jeanne said, "Are you sure it's not a trap?"

Starsky said, "I talked to Hutch myself, no trap. He would have said something to let me know."

Jeanne said, "Are you sure?"

Starsky said, "After being partners over 40 years, yeah, I'm sure."

Jeanne said, "Ok and I will take care of the boys you know that."

He said, "I love you."

She said, "I love you too."

Starsky could hardly hold in his excitement. He was filled with joy. He wanted to scream and jump for joy. He was worried too. Hutch sounded awful on the phone and he could hardly talk. He knew his partner was in bad shape. Starsky checked his gun and put it in shoulder holster and smiled "ok." The two of them went into the boy's room. Starsky turned the light on. Jeanne went to her son's bed while Starsky went to his nephew's.

The both gently shook the boys and Starsky said, "Come on, boys, you have to wake up."

The boys woke up quickly and sat up they said at the same time, "What happened what's wrong?"

Davey looked at his uncle and noticed he was smiling. Starsky couldn't help it, he was so happy Hutch was found alive he was grinning ear to ear. His uncle hadn't smiled much since his dad was gone. Davey said, "Uncle Dave, you found my Dad; he's alive I just know it!"

Starsky said, "Yes, I just talked to him. I know where he is and I'm on the way to get him. Aunt Jeanne will tell you more on the way to the station."

Davey asked, "Is he ok?"

Starsky looked him straight in the eye and answered, "I've never lied to you and I'm not going to start now. He's hurt. I won't know how bad until I see him myself, but he's with a couple of people who are helping him. I think he will be ok."

Davey said, "Ok."

The boys jumped up and got dressed in record time. They were both so excited. Davey started to cry while he was tying his shoes. Starsky bent down, finished tying his nephew's shoe, and said, "I know, Davey. Let it out son. You've waited a long time for this. I'm going to go get him but it's going to take some time. He's several hours away. He'll need to go to the hospital. I want you both to stay with Jeanne at the station until I get back ok? I will call when I know more."

Davey nodded and said, "Ok, Uncle Dave. Tell him I love him ok?"

Starsky said, "sure thing."

Starsky made sure his wife and the boys were safe in her car. He drove his car. He needed to get the station in a hurry. He made sure they were safe and he took off, lights and sirens blaring. He grabbed his phone and called the chief at home. He knew it was late, but he also knew the chief would welcome this call. He told him everything he knew. The chief told Starsky to use whatever he wanted and that he would get to the station as soon as he could. He promised Starsky that Jeanne and the boys would be safe there. He also said that he would call the rest of Starsky's team. Starsky hung up and called the station. He told them he wanted a helicopter ready with a Dr. to go with them as soon as they could. He told them that Hutch would need one. Starsky also called Huggy. Huggy Bear had been a friend of theirs for over 40 years and he was always there. When Starsky and Hutch didn't know who to trust, they could count on Huggy. They hid at Huggy's quite a few times when they were in trouble or needed a temporary hideout. Huggy was a bit flamboyant but he was a great friend. Huggy told Starsky he would go to the station and keep an eye on Jeanne and the boys. Huggy said, "You know, Starsk, if was anyone else but you or Hutch, I never would step inside that place, but for Hutch anything. I'll be there." He told Starsky that they could hide out at his place if he needed them to. Huggy was as happy as Starsky to hear that Hutch had been found alive. He had used a lot of his contacts to try to find him over the past 3 months. He didn't have any more luck than Starsky did. There were really no clues. Whoever had him wasn't talking. Starsky knew he could ask Huggy for anything and he would get it. Starsky pulled up to the station and ran inside. He was met by a few fellow officers. They ran to him and said, "Is it true? Hutch was found?"

Starsky said, "Yes, but he sounded bad, real bad. Is the chopper ready?"

One of the officers said, "Chopper's ready and Smitty went to the hospital to get a Dr. they're on the way back and should be here in about 5 minutes."

Everyone was smiling. They all asked if there was anything they could do. Starsky was smiling and said for them to keep an eye on Jeanne and the boys. He told them that Hutch said they weren't safe. That Scott Grayson might come after them when he finds out Hutch escaped. They assured him that they would be safe there. One of them said that the chief had already put an APB on Scott Grayson. One of them said he would introduce them to the new rookies. Starsky smiled and said, "Just don't let them lock anyone up like last time, and try not to let them take all of their money." The officers laughed.

Chapter 6

Starsky & Hutch Reunite

Smitty came running in with a Dr. carrying a bag. Starsky said, "Thank you for coming Dr. I know my partners hurt. It sounded bad."

They took off to the roof where the helicopter was waiting. The Dr. replied, "My name is Dr. McCloud and I'm glad to help. I've heard about this case for the last 3 months. I always hoped Starsky would be found alive."

Starsky said, "I'm Starsky, my partners Hutch." They got into the helicopter. Starsky put the head phones on and buckled up. The Dr. did the same. Starsky told the pilot the last known location of the boys who had Hutch. He was shaking with excitement and worry. On the way he told Dr. Mc Cloud about the time Hutch had been kidnapped and the men that had him, hooked him on heroin to get information out of him. Starsky knew that Hutch was in pain and wanted the Dr. to be aware that Hutch could not have some medications because of that. The Dr. said that it had been so long ago that it probably wouldn't affect Hutch now but he would watch what he gave him. He got his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number the boys had called from.

Seth answered the phone when it rang. He knew the number. It was Starsky. He said, "Hello. Are you in the air now?"

Starsky said, "Yes, and I have a Dr. with me. How's Hutch?"

Seth whispered, "He's asleep right now. I can try to wake him if you want."

Hutch heard Seth talking and said, "Starsky I want to talk to him."

Seth said, "Hold on he's awake and asking for you." He helped Hutch to sit up and handed him the phone.

Hutch took the phone and weakly said, "Are Jeanne and the boys safe?" Starsky assured him they were safe at the station. Hutch said, "I need you, Starsk. I hurt so much. Where are you?"

Starsky said, "I'm on the way, pal. I'm getting there as fast as I can. I'm in a chopper on the way to you now. We're about 3 hours away. Hang in there, pal." Hutch dropped the phone as he smiled knowing that his partner knew where he was. Still, he will feel much better when he actually sees him.

Seth took the phone and said to Starsky, "He passed out again. He can't stay awake long. He's really weak. You said you have a Dr. with you. Can I talk to him?"

Starsky handed the phone to the Dr. and he asked, "What injuries does he have?"

Seth said, "He fell in a creek and got hypothermia and a bad cut on his right leg. The bleeding is controlled and he's warm now. We splinted his leg with a pillow, tied it with belts, but not so tight it cut off circulation, he's exhausted too. From what we gather he'd been running for hours in the woods before he fell into the stream. He also has a bunch of bruises from head to toe. They look like they're in different stages of healing; we think from being beaten. He also thinks he has at least one broken rib. It hurts him when he coughs or takes a deep breath."

The Dr. said, "It sounds like you boys have done a great job. Just keep him warm and let him sleep until we catch up to you. Keep an eye on his leg." With that he handed the phone back to Starsky.

Starsky took the phone and said, "I want to thank you for what you two are doing for Hutch."

Seth said, "We're just glad we were there. Hey, we're going to have to stop for gas pretty soon. "

Starsky said, "Ok, when you stop, call me and let me know where you are. And be careful ok? If you see anyone following you, let me know."

Seth said, "We've been looking and so far we haven't seen anybody. I think we're safe." Austin told Seth where they would be stopping and he told Starsky. The pilot said they were still at least 2 hours away. The two men hung up their phones. Seth handed the phone to Austin and said, "The batteries are almost dead; can you charge it?" Austin took the phone and hooked it up to the charger. They stopped for gas.

Seth asked Hutch, "We're stopping for gas. Do you want anything? I know you must be hungry. Do you want coffee?"

Hutch said, "I am hungry. I'll be okay with whatever you find in there, except tuna, no tuna please. Coffee would be good too."

Seth started to get out of the truck and Hutch grabbed his arm and said, "I don't know how to thank you boys."

Seth smiled and said, "By living through this."

Hutch said, "Thanks to you two, I will. " Seth smiled and went inside the store.

Austin started pumping the gas. He looked around for anyone who might look suspicious. He didn't see anyone or anything out of the ordinary. He could see Seth getting sandwiches and it looked like he found hot soup for Hutch. Hutch was still cold and he knew hot soup would help, and coffee for all of them. It had already been a long night and they had a long way yet to go. It was now about 3:30 and they still had another hour or so to go just to meet Starsky. He figured they should go on and drive into Bay City after they meet Starsky. He knew that they would need to show the police where they found Hutch and maybe the police could find where he was being held. He was tired, but at the same time he felt really good deep inside about what they were doing. He was glad it was them that found Hutch. Seth returned and asked Austin, "Do you want me to drive a while? I know you must be getting tired."

Austin said, "Yeah, I am. I'll sit with Hutch. I think we should meet them in another hour." Austin took the food and coffee from Seth after he got in the back seat. He said to Hutch, "Here, it's hot soup; it should help you get warmer. It's potato soup. You can drink it. Not much else to get this time of night."

He helped Hutch sit up a little more this time and said, "Thanks. I just can't get warm." Hutch was looking pretty rough and Austin knew Hutch was worried if he would really make it to safety. All of this just seemed like a dream to him. A good dream, but a dream never the less.

Austin noticed Hutch's hands were shaking as he reached for the soup. He held the soup steady for him, and said, "We're going to get you to your partner, you know. We're almost there now."

Hutch took a drink of the soup from the cup and said, "Man this tastes good. I don't know how to even say thank you for all of this."

Hutch's hands were steady now. Austin said, "I'm just glad we found you, before it was too late."

Hutch said, "Yeah, me too. I don't know why you two were camping there as cold as it is, but I'm glad you were."

Austin said, "We're glad too. We camp there a lot and this was our last camping trip of the year. That was smart of you hitting the rocks together. We would have never heard you calling."

Hutch said, "We'll I've been around a while and have picked up a few tricks along the way." And smiled as he finished about half the soup and a little of the coffee and said it helped and he felt a little warmer. He really didn't know why he was this tired. He knew he had injuries but he just could not stay awake for long. Austin put the pillow back on his lap and Hutch lay back down with his head on Austin's lap. He fell asleep quickly. He was beginning to believe that he may come out of this alive after all. Austin covered him back up. He didn't know if Hutch was still cold or not but thought he might be. They drove a little while longer.

It was still dark but the sun would be coming up soon. Seth was surprised that he didn't feel tired at all. He knew the excitement of everything that was happening was the reason. Hutch was sound asleep. Austin had checked his leg a couple of times and the bleeding was still under control. His leg was beginning to look infected though. He knew Hutch was in a lot of pain. He was glad that help wasn't too far away. He felt good about what they were doing. Seth had often talked with him about becoming police officers themselves and they were thinking about it. He was sure this is what he wanted to do. He decided he would talk to Seth about it when this was over.

The phone rang. Austin knew it was Starsky again. The last time he called he had said they were going to land the helicopter in the middle of the road up ahead. He answered and Starsky told him they have landed just about a mile up the road. Seth could see the lights just as he rounded the corner. There were 2 helicopters, about 5 state troopers and a couple of the local police.

Starsky could have the whole dept. there if he wanted, but he just wanted to get Hutch to the hospital and someplace safe. He didn't know what Hutch had gone through the last 3 months but he knew he needed this to be a low-keyed moment. He knew it would be emotional reunion and neither of them wanted that to be a big production.

Seth slowed down. Austin gently shook Hutch and said, "Hutch, wake up. Hutch, we're here. There's the helicopter and I think I see your partner Starsky now."

Hutch tried to sit up and said, "Starsky." Austin moved the pillow to the floor. Seth stopped when he got close. He didn't want to get too close to the helicopters. Starsky ran over to the truck with the Dr. right behind him.

Seth got out and asked, "Are you Dave Starsky?"

Starsky nodded and said, "Yeah. My partner, how's Hutch?" The two men shook hands.

Seth said, "I'm Seth. Hutch is about the same. He's in the back seat."

Starsky opened the back door. It was a double cab truck. Austin got out and Hutch fell over into Starsky's arms. Starsky sat Hutch back up and held Hutch tight and said, "I got you, pal. You're safe, buddy, I'm here."

They both started to tear up. Starsky looked at the others standing around and asked quietly, "Give us a minute please." Everyone walked a few feet away to give them privacy.

Hutch hugged Starsky and said, "Starsk, I made it. I finally made it. I hurt so much everywhere. Help me."

Starsky said, "I got a Dr. here. We'll help you, Hutch. You're going to be ok. No one's going to hurt you now. I'll see to that." They both held each other and cried a minute.

All the emotions they had been holding in started to come to the surface. Hutch asked about Davey and Kenny. Starsky said the boys were at the station, and they were fine. Hutch said, "I don't want the boys to see me like this. Tell them to give me a couple of days. I can't walk, my leg hurts. I hurt all over."

Starsky said, "Ok. I'll talk to them." Starsky looked at Hutch after a minute and said, "Are you ready to do this?"

Hutch took a deep breath, coughed in pain from the pain in his ribs and the two dried their tears and he said, "How do I look?"

Starsky said, "Beautiful as always."

Hutch said, "I'll bet. Okay let's do this."

Starsky looked at the Dr. and motioned for him to come over. Dr. McCloud, with bag in hand came over to Hutch. After looking at him for a minute he motioned for the helicopter to bring the stretcher over. Starsky, the Dr., Seth, and Austin all helped Hutch out of the truck and onto the stretcher. As they wheeled the stretcher by the other officers that were there, they all clapped. Starsky nodded at them and mouthed quietly, "thank you."

Starsky talked to one of the State Troopers who was there and then he got into the helicopter with Hutch and the Dr.

The Trooper walked over to Seth and Austin and said, "Starsky wants us to take you in the other helicopter to the hospital. One of us will be glad to drive your truck the rest of the way to Bay City. The investigator in charge will want to talk to you two as soon as possible."

Seth and Austin said at the same time, "We can ride in the helicopter?"

Seth added, "And someone will drive the truck for us?"

The trooper said, "Yes, if it's ok with you."

Austin said, "Sure is. I hope they catch that Grayson guy. Whoever could do something like that to someone must be some kind of monster." Seth and Austin got into the helicopter and a Trooper got into their truck.

Starsky was sitting beside Hutch in the helicopter. Dr. McCloud was checking Hutch. He did a complete head-to-toe exam. The first he noticed was that Hutch had a black eye. When they took off his shirt, Starsky saw all the bruises and wanted to scream. He could feel the anger building up inside him. He just sat there quietly. They saw marks on Hutch's wrists from the chains that had been used on him. Some of them were almost healed, some were big black and blue, and others were in between. The Dr. listened to Hutch's lungs and told Starsky that they were clear for now. Hutch was still cold so they covered him as soon as they could. The Dr. saw other marks on Hutch. They were small round marks about 2 inches apart. He looked at Starsky and started to ask if he knew what they were. Starsky looked at him and in a calm, quiet, low voice and said, "Those are taser marks, Doc." Dr. McCloud didn't say a word. He was wondering how someone could do this to anyone. He looked at Hutch's leg. The boys did a nice job cleaning it up and controlling the bleeding, but it was already infected. It was a bad gash. It was about 7 inches long and it was pretty deep. He re-bandaged his leg. The Dr. took off the shoes and socks Hutch had on and saw the marks around his ankles. They were dark, almost purple and there were some minor cuts on his ankles too. His feet were still swollen from the shackles. Starsky looked at the Dr. and said, "Those look like shackle marks." Hutch was dehydrated too. He started an IV on him. Hutch was so exhausted he hardly talked at all.

Starsky looked at his partner and said, "Hutch, you're safe now. We're taking you to the hospital. You'll feel better in no time."

Hutch said, "Starsk, do me a favor will ya?"

Starsky said, "Anything pal, anything."

Hutch said, "Will you at least look like you think I'll live through this."

Starsky smiled and said, "It's not that at all. I was just thinking, here you've been gone all this time and you still have your boyish good looks."

Hutch laughed and held his ribs and said, "Don't make me laugh. It hurts."

Starsky patted his shoulder and said, "Ok, ok."

Dr. McCloud said, "You are going to be fine, Mr. Hutchinson."

Hutch said, "Please, just call me Hutch."

Starsky looked at Dr. McCloud and asked, "So, how is he?"

The Dr. looked at Starsky and said, "He needs that leg stitched and he'll need IV antibiotics. I'll take some x-rays when we get to the hospital to make sure he doesn't have any internal injuries. We'll do some blood work too to check for infections. I'm going to give him something for pain right now."

Hutch reached his hand up to stop him. Starsky said, "It's ok, Hutch he knows. It's ok."

The Dr. said, "I can't give you much right now until we get some test results back but this will help a little for now." He gave him medicine through the IV he started.

Chapter 7

Hutch Is Safe At Last

When the helicopter landed at the hospital, there was a hospital crew waiting to take him inside. Dr. McCloud told Starsky he'd have to wait in the waiting room. He would be back as soon as he could. Starsky protested but he went to the waiting room.

Starsky walked to the waiting room and about 50 officers were waiting there for him. He was glad they were there. He didn't want to wait alone. They were all happy that Hutch had been found. Starsky told them everything he knew. He didn't go into details about all of his injuries. He asked about Jeanne and the boys and was told they were safe at the station and they were asleep. He called Jeanne and let her know what was going on. He told her not to wake the boys. He told her it would be a couple of days before Hutch was ready to see anyone. He said he would call back after he talked to Dr. McCloud

Chief Sterling walked towards Starsky. He pulled Starsky aside and said, "How is he really, Starsk?"

Starsky hit a wall and said in an angry voice, "That son-of-a-bitch tased him, Chief. He's been beaten pretty bad too. He's got black and blue marks all over him. He's weak and tired. God only knows what else he put Hutch through. He's got a bad cut on his leg that is infected. He'll live though."

The Chief said, "Thank God for that." He looked at Starsky and added "You know, Starsky, Hutch is really going to need you close by right now."

Starsky replied, "Yeah, I've been thinking about that. I want to get this guy bad, really bad, but I need to be here, Chief. I need to stay with Hutch, I can't leave him now."

Sterling put his hand on starsky's shoulder, nodded his head and said, "I'll put Reynolds and Johnson in charge of the investigation. They'll find Scott Grayson."

Starsky didn't know what to say. He really wanted to catch the monster that did this to Hutch, but his place was at his partner's side. And Davey would need him too. Starsky said, "They've worked with me since this all started. They're good detectives, good friends. Tell them if they need me, let me know, and I want to be kept up to date. "

Sterling said, "Ok. You got it. Anything else you need?"

Starsky just shook his head. He had a blank lost look as he stared off into space. The Chief waited a minute before adding, "He'll be ok. You know that right?"

Starsky nodded and said, "Physically he'll pull through, Chief." He knew physically he would be, but mentally, it would take time. He'd been through so much.

Starsky looked around and noticed Seth and Austin sitting in the corner away from everyone else. They had come in, saw Starsky talking to his friends and the Chief and they didn't want to interrupt him. Starsky walked over to them and said, "I didn't see you two come in." Seth and Austin stood up and shook his hand. Starsky called some of the guys over and introduced them to the two as the men who saved Hutch. They all shook their hands. Seth and Austin were proud of what they'd done, but a little embarrassed about all of the attention. Starsky told them the doctor was still with Hutch and he hadn't heard anything yet. Starsky told them that he wanted them to talk to Reynolds and Johnston when they got there. The two said they would do anything they could and were eager to help. Starsky started to ask them some questions, but he saw Dr. McCloud coming.

The doctor walked towards Starsky. He told everyone Hutch would be ok but he needed time to rest and that he would need to stay about a week in the hospital, maybe longer. He tapped Starsky on the shoulder and the two walked away from the others.

Dr. McCloud said, "He wants to see you in a minute. Physically, he will be ok. Like I said before, has some broken ribs, his leg is infected, and you saw the bruises and taser marks, we estimated about 50 times over the past 3 months, and he is just exhausted. We will need to keep him here at least a week. We may need to sedate him a couple of days to let his body heal and rest. We'll make that decision tomorrow. We'll see where he is physically after that. Psychologically is a different story. He must have been through a hell of an ordeal to have this many injuries and he will need a lot love and support. Right now he's having a hard time relaxing. He just doesn't feel safe. I'm guessing he will talk to you, but I think he needs more help than you can give him. He would benefit from a psychologist. I really think it will be necessary."

Starsky said, "I know he'll need help." He put his head down and added. "He won't like it, but I think you're right. I'm not sure I can help him alone this time. Support and love he's got Doc. He'll get all that he needs."

The Doctor said, "We'll talk more about that over the next few days. Right now he needs you. He's restless. He needs you to reassure him that he is safe. He's also worried about your son's safety. Are they safe?"

Starsky answered, "Yes, they're at the station with Jeanne. They are being watched there."

The Dr. said, "Good. Is there any way you can stay in his room with him tonight? He needs to know you're there. He's been asking for you."

Starsky replied, "I wouldn't leave him now for anything."

The Dr. said, "I'll have a roll away bed set up for you. He's in there." And he pointed to the room where Hutch was.

Starsky opened the door slowly. He looked at Hutch lying in the bed. He had his leg stitched and bandaged, an IV in his arm and he had a nasal cannula in his nose for oxygen. Starsky knew he was in pain. He wished it had been him lying there in that bed.

He walked over to Hutch, pulled up a chair, held his hand, and said in a soft low voice, tearing up, "How are you feeling now?"

Hutch said, "A little better I guess. I really got in a fix this time didn't I, Starsk."

Starsky said, "Yeah, but you got out of it and I'm here now. I'm so sorry, pal."

Hutch looked up at his best friend of over 40 years and said, "Sorry, sorry for what?"

Starsky broke into tears, sat in the chair next to the bed and said, "I couldn't find you. I swear I tried Hutch, every day. I never gave up."

Hutch, reached out to him tearing up himself and said, "I knew you wouldn't give up. I knew you were looking. You had no way of knowing it was Grayson's son. I knew there was no evidence for you to find. I'm sorry I couldn't get away sooner. I tried. It's not your fault."

The two held on to each other and cried together. Starsky finally said, "It's good to have you back. You were missed."

Hutch replied, "I was so scared. Scared I thought I was going to die there and you and Davey would never know what happened. I thought this time might really be it you know."

Starsky said, "Well, you did make it, Hutch, and I'm here now. I'm proud of you, pal; so proud of you. You did get away and no one is going to hurt you again."

Hutch said weakly, "He did so much to me, Starsk, said so many things. "

Starsky said, "I know, pal. We will talk about everything when you're ready ok?" He waited a minute looked at Hutch and said, "Hutch, I pulled myself off the investigation. I know you need me here."

Hutch nodded. He was still weak and could barley talk. He said, "I do. I need you like I've never needed you before, Starsk. Who did the Chief put in charge of the investigation?"

Starsky said, "Reynolds and Johnson."

Hutch said, "They're good men. I know you want to catch him but I really need you here at least for a while."

Starsky said, "I know, buddy. That's why he put them in charge. I'm not leaving you just yet."

Hutch said, "I'm tired, so tired. Stay a while will ya? Don't let him find me."

Starsky put his hand on Hutch's shoulder and said, "You get some sleep. I'll be right here."

Hutch said, "I'm safe now, right?"

Starsky said, "You bet you are. Smitty and Mitchell are right outside and I'll stay in this room as long as you need me."

Hutch said, "Jeanne and the boys, they're safe too right?"

Starsky said, "Everyone's safe. I'll make sure we all stay that way. Get some sleep. Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of you and Davey."

Hutch said, "You always have."

Starsky said, "That goes both ways, pal."

Hutch couldn't say anything else. He fell asleep. Starsky covered his partner up with the blanket. Hutch hated to be cold.

Dr. McCloud came in and Starsky stepped outside with him. He said, "Sleep is what he needs most right now. We need to keep an eye on him for pneumonia. He may have gotten some of the water in his lungs that might have had bacteria in it, but he is already on the IV antibiotics and that should help any infections he may have."

Starsky said, "Thanks for everything, doc. He really is going to be ok."

Dr. McCloud said, "Yes. Physically he will be better, if he can get the rest he needs within a couple of days."

Starsky told the Dr. that everyone who entered the room would be asked for their hospital ID badge, at least until Grayson was found. The Dr. nodded. He told Starsky he understood. He would let the staff know and he would try to arrange for the same people to take care of Hutch every day. Starsky went back into Hutch's room.

A couple of minutes later the door to the room opened slowly and quietly. It was the Chief. Chief Sterling had taken over when Dobey retired about 10 years ago. Dobey was killed in a shootout 5 years ago. He had been in a grocery store when two men came in and started shooting. Dobey started shooting back and stepped between the shooter and customers in the store. He was shot and died 2 days later. He went out a hero. He saved the lives of 4 other people who were in the store that day.

Chief Sterling motioned for Starsky to step outside. Starsky looked at Hutch sleeping. He seemed peaceful right now and he figured he could step out for a minute. He'd be right outside the door and could hear if Hutch woke up. He stepped outside. Waiting for him were the two officers that would be heading up the investigation, James Reynolds and his partner Ray Johnson. They were good men. Good cops. Starsky and Hutch had worked with them before. They'd known each other for years. Starsky would have picked them to head the investigation if it was his choice to make. He was glad Sterling chose them. They all shook hands. Reynolds and Johnston asked how Hutch was. Starsky looked at the door. "Physically he'll heal."

Reynonds said, "If there's anything we can do, Starsk, you know you can count on us. We know what a good partner means to all of us."

Starsky said, "Find him. You find the son-of-a-bitch that did this to Hutch and go by the book so it sticks."

Johnson replied, "We will. We'll let you know what we find."

Reynolds asked, "Has he said anything more, anything that might help us find where he was?" Starsky shook his head no. Reynolds said in low, kind of I'm sorry voice, "Starsk, we need to talk to Hutch just for a few minutes."

Starsky said, "Yeah, I know. He can talk a few minutes, but he's really tired. Let me go in with you and wake him."

Reynolds said," We won't be long." The three of them went into Hutch's room.

Starsky went to Huctch's bedside and gently shook him and said, "Hutch, hey pal. Johnson and Reynolds are here and they need to talk to you for a minute."

Reynolds and Johnson walked over to Hutch. Hutch woke up and said, "Yeah, ok." Hutch looked at Johnson and said, "Hey, Reynolds,"

Johnson said, "I'm Johnson, he's Reynolds." All 4 of them smiled and gave a half laugh. That was an ongoing joke between the 4 of them. People were always getting their names mixed up. They shook hands with Hutch.

Reynolds said, "Hutch, we won't stay long. I know you need the rest. All the guys are glad you're back. Can you tell us anything about where you were?"

Hutch told them, "I was in a room off the kitchen in a cabin. I fell in a creek but don't know the name of it. Seth and Austin might know more about where I was. I had been walking for hours when I fell in the creek. Maybe in circles I don't know where I was. Grayson said he would be gone a while, maybe even days. I know this isn't much help, guys, but it's all I can think of right now. If he does stay gone for a few days like he said, he may not know I'm gone yet."

Johnson said, "It's ok, Hutch you did fine. I promise we'll get him. You hang in there and get well. We'll be back."

Hutch said, "Thanks, guys. I'm glad the Chief put you in charge." They left. Starsky told Hutch he would be right back. Hutch went back to sleep.

Starsky looked at Reynolds and Johnson and said, "Have you met Seth and Austin Green yet, the two men that found Hutch?"

Reynolds shook his head no and said, "We just got the word that Hutch was here and came straight over. Sterling told us he wanted us to lead the investigation. That's all we got so far."

Starsky told them about the phone call he received hours earlier and about the two that found him in the mountains. He walked a few feet around the corner to where the waiting room was. He saw Seth and Austin sitting. He knew they were tired too. They walked over to the men. Seth and Austin stood up when they saw Starsky walking towards them. Seth asked, "How is he?" Starsky said that he was sleeping for now. They all agreed that was what he needed the most. Starsky introduced the boys to Reynolds and Jonhson. After they shook hands Reynolds asked exactly where Hutch was found. Starsky heard a noise coming from Hutch's room. He left the four men to talk.

The two officers outside his room were about to go in, Starsky said, "It's ok, I got it." Starsky opened the door to find Hutch fighting with the blankets, and groaning in his sleep and calling Starsky's name. He ran to his side, touched his shoulders, and said, "Hey, Hutch, I'm here, I'm here, pal. It's ok now." He sat on the edge of the bed and held Hutch. Hutch woke up. Starsky looked at him and said, "Hey, I'm here. You're safe."

Hutch nodded. He said, "You just keep telling me that. Ok."

Starsky said, "Ok."

Hutch said, "I'm scared, Starsk."

Trying to lighten the mood Starsky said, "You want me to hire you a bodyguard."

Hutch knew what Starsky was doing and said, "I thought you were my bodyguard."

Starsky said, "Oh Yeah, I am. Hey, you know I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Hutch just nodded his head. Starsky held Hutch a little tighter and said, "We'll get through this, buddy, I promise. You're going to be ok. Do you want to talk about it? "

Hutch said, "No, not yet. I will, but not right now. I'm too tired. You're my best friend, Starsk. I don't know where I'd be without you. Just stay close by for a while will ya?"

Starsk said "I don't want to be anyplace else. Get some sleep, you'll feel better. We will talk a lot about all this later."

Hutch said, "Don't let Davey or Kenny see me like this."

Starsky laid Hutch back on his pillow, covered him up and said, "I already told them you needed a couple of days. Now try to get some sleep. I'll stay right here."

Starsky knew Hutch loved the boys, but he needed a little time before he saw them. Starsky knew he would want the same thing if he were in Hutch's place. Hutch fell asleep and Starsky sat in the chair next to him.

Chapter 8

Grayson's Plan

Seth and Austin knew the area well where they had been camping. They had been all over those woods since they were little. They told Reynolds and Johnson everything about the area. They told the officers they could take them to the spot where they found Hutch. They knew where the helicopter could land where it would only be about a ½ hour hike. They knew of a few cabins that were in the area that hadn't been lived in, in years. Hutch was probably held in one of them. Reynolds and Johnson knew the boys had been up all night after hiking all day the day before. They questioned if they were able to keep going. The boys said it would take about 4 hours by helicopter to get there and they would sleep on the way. They had stayed up longer before on camping trips, besides they were eager to help. Reynolds got on the phone and put a call in for 2 helicopters and a few more officers to help. Hutch said Grayson told him he may be gone for a couple of days and they have a good chance of catching him if they hurried. Johnson told the boys they could go because they needed them, but they had to do exactly what they were told. This could be pretty dangerous and they couldn't afford to let them get hurt. If they didn't agree to this, they would not be allowed to go. The boys agreed to do what was asked of them. They felt excited to be in on it. It was dangerous but exciting too.

The local and state police were notified about what was going down. They agreed to let the Bay City detectives handle it, but they would be on standby if they were needed. They knew how important it was for them to catch the man who held one of their own. Every law enforcement agency in the whole 4 state area knew about the manhunt for Hutch.

It was about noon when the helicopter started flying over the area where Hutch was found. They could see their campsite too. Austin told the pilot to go to the right and he would see a cabin. And about a mile past that one was another one. Seth pointed out there was a 3rd cabin to the left; it was about 5 miles from the stream Hutch had fallen in. Seth and Austin knew which direction Hutch was coming from so they decided to check out that cabin first. The helicopters landed in a wooded area only about a ½ mile from it. They felt lucky they didn't have to walk far. The boys were told to stay with the pilot. If Grayson was there, they didn't want them to get hurt. They boys said they would stay. There were 10 officers, all volunteered to help in the search, they walked silently down the hill to the cabin. They had to be quiet. They needed the element of surprise if this was the cabin. They wanted to catch Grayson.

It was late when Grayson got home the night before. He had been out drinking. He had not left the cabin in 3 almost 4 months and he figured he earned a day to himself. He had gone to a bar with some friends. He told them that he had been on a job site out of town. He didn't want them to become suspicious. He had never told anyone about Hutch. He knew he had to keep that his secret. If he slipped even to one person it could all be over and he wanted Hutch to pay. He was going to stay out a couple of days like he told Hutch, but he realized that the longer he stayed away and around others, the greater the chance there was of him telling.

He knew that his prisoner couldn't get away. He had been locked up and he had kept him so tired that he figured Hutch would just sleep. He knew Hutch was beat. He knew he was worn out and would be too scared to even try to escape.

He staggered to the door and unlocked it. He went inside and turned on the light. It was 3:00 a.m. and he went to his bedroom, started to get undressed. He saw the picture of him as a child with his Dad. They had gone fishing in a stream not far from a cabin that his grandfather bought years ago. He thought that was a good trip. He loved his Dad. The more he thought the madder he became. His Dad was dead. He died in prison about a year ago and it was Hutch's fault. It was Hutch's testimony that had put him away. It had been 20 years ago that his Dad had been sentenced to 25 years in prison. Scott was only 10 but he remembered his Dad telling him before they took him away that it was that cop's fault, as he pointed to Hutch. Scott had it in his mind that Hutch put him away and last year when his Dad died in a prison fight, he decided that Hutch would pay. He knew his Dad was guilty. His Dad had killed a man robbing a store. If Hutch hadn't been in the store and testified against him, he would still be alive. It was Hutch's fault. Over the years everyone tried to convince him that it was his Dad's doing. His Dad had a long record of armed robbery. But Scott didn't care about what his Dad did. To Scott he was a good father. He would play ball with him and take him fishing. He loved his Dad even if he did some things that were bad. Scott had no mother. She died in a car accident about a year after his dad had been arrested. Scott was sent to live with one relative after another until he was 18. He had lived in 6 different homes. No one really wanted him. No one cared about him except his dad. He did have one aunt that took him a couple of times to see his dad when he was about 15. When Scott turned 18 he was on his own. He continued to visit his dad and his dad told him that he wanted to get Hutch when he got out. It was actually his dad's idea to keep Hutch prisoner. That was what he said he wanted to do to him when he got out. Now that his dad was gone, Scott took it upon himself to carry out his dad's wishes.

It took him a while to plan it all out. First, he wanted to kill Hutch. Then he realized he wanted to carry out his dad's wishes. He was going to make Hutch serve the same sentence his Dad had. He knew he needed a place to keep him far away from anyone else. He had saved the money he received from the settlement when his mom died. It had been set up in a trust until he was 18 so none of his relatives could get it. It was all his. He would not have to work while he had Hutch. That was his dad's idea too. Save the money so when they had Hutch they wouldn't have to work. Over the years it had grown to quite a good sum. He always liked the cabin and it was far away from town. He took over ownership when he turned 18. He decided that it would be Hutch's prison. He added a room to the back of the kitchen that he could keep Hutch in. It was built with no windows and only 1 door so he couldn't escape. It took a lot time and planning, but he knew it would be worth it. He worked in construction so he knew how to do the work. It took a full year to plan it all out. He got materials at different places, all over the state so no one would become suspicious. Then he stocked up on supplies, like lots of canned foods, toilet paper, soaps, and other nonperishable foods and nonfood items. That way he wouldn't have to leave often to get new supplies.

He wanted to keep Hutch 25 years then he would kill him. He wanted Hutch to suffer while he had him. He thought about that part of his plan too. He bought a couple of taser guns. He knew he had to keep Hutch under control, especially at first. He went out of state to buy shackles and chains. He got that idea from an old movie where a king had prisoners chained in a dungeon. He also bought boxing gloves. He also thought that Hutch should be kept cold. He didn't like the cold and he figured Hutch wouldn't either. He had no heat going into the room. If it got cold enough to endanger his life, he could add heat. But he knew the best way to keep Hutch under control was to keep him cold, tired, in pain and scared. He knew keeping him scared would be the hardest part, but he was confident he could do it.

Then 5 months ago the time came for him to carry out his plans. He followed Hutch but only a couple of hours at a time. He knew Hutch was a detective and so was Starsky, and they were good ones. They would know if he followed them too much. He also followed the boys. He knew where they went to school and that they usually went to the Starskys' after school when Starsky & Hutch were working. He knew the boys stayed at each other's house' a lot. It would have been easy to take one or both of the boys. But he didn't want to hurt a child. Hutch was his target, it was Hutch he wanted and it was Hutch who would pay. For two months he did his research and waited until the right time. He decided it was time for it all to come together. The cabin was ready, Hutch's prison was ready and he was ready to carry out his plans he had worked so hard on. It was raining and cold. He saw Hutch take Davey to the Starsky's. He was waiting for Hutch when he got home. When Hutch got out of his car he hit him with a crow bar. It was too easy he thought. Hutch fell, passed out cold. He wanted Hutch to just disappear. He didn't want to leave any leads or clues. He didn't want Starsky to find out who had Hutch. And now he had him, and he's kept him 3 almost 4 months now.

He knew he had to stop hitting him and tasing him so much or he would end up killing him. He didn't want to kill him yet. He decided to go away for the night so he wouldn't be tempted to hurt Hutch so much he died.

Tonight he decided to go meet some friends. The small town was about 4 hours away. He knew he would be gone quite a while. He had a good time and was proud of himself for keeping his secret. He decided not to stay gone any longer. He knew he was drunk and it might have been too tempting to tell someone. He had to keep Hutch a secret, his secret. Tomorrow he would leave Hutch alone. He would give him a day of rest, not because he cared about Hutch, but because he didn't want to kill him. He had to keep Hutch alive for 25 years, and, at the rate he was going he would never live that long. When he got back to the cabin he knew he was drunk and he knew he should check on his prisoner, but he decided that there was no way Hutch could have gotten out. If there was a way, wouldn't Hutch have figured it out by now? Besides he kept him so tired and weak, he would have just curled up and slept all day. He decided not to turn the switch on that turned the loud music and the bright strobe lights on in Hutch's room. He was too drunk to even finish getting undressed he just fell on the bed and passed out.

Chapter 9

Grayson's Capture

Reynolds and Johnson couldn't believe it. When they approached the cabin, there was a truck in the driveway. They had hoped to catch Grayson there, but was it really him? Could they have gotten so lucky to find him at the first cabin they found? Reynolds was the team leader and when he saw the truck, he decided on a plan. He motioned for them to come to where he was. They gathered around. He said, "We don't know if this is Grayson or not and don't want this to get thrown out of court if it is. We have to go by the book on this one. Here's what we're going to do." And he explained that he and Johnson would pretend to be lost and ask for directions and see if he will let them in and maybe give them his name. They took off their police shirts and put dirt on their faces to look more believable. They walked to the door and knocked, quietly at first, then louder when no one answered. Grayson heard the men knocking and decided it would be safe, probably just someone lost. He could get rid of them quick enough. He came to the door. When he stood up, his head started pounding. He thought to himself, he had not been out drinking in a while and probably should not have had quite so much last night. He slowly opened the door.

Reynolds said, "Hi. My name is James and this is my friend Ray. We were just hiking in the area and got lost. Can you tell us how to get out of here?"

Grayson said, "Not too many people hike around here. My name is Scott Grayson and here's what you do."

As soon as he said his name, Reynolds and Johnson pulled their guns and Reynolds said, "Good enough."

They grabbed Grayson and slammed him against the door. Grayson said," I don't have any money."

Johnson replied, "We're not here to rob you, you idiot. You are under arrest, Scott Grayson, for kidnapping."

Reynolds added as he was putting the handcuffs on him, "And a whole bunch of other charges we'll tell you about when we think of them all."

Reynolds read him his rights. Grayson said, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have anybody. Who am I supposed to have kidnapped anyway?"

Reynolds said, "We know you don't have anyone now. Officer Kenneth Hutchinson is safe back in Bay City." Grayson looked shocked.

Johnston said, "That's right. He escaped yesterday when you left."

Grayson thought maybe he could still get out of this and said, "I never took anyone. What are you talking about?" Reynolds went inside and looked around. Johnson kept Grayson in the living room handcuffed.

They were only able to talk to Hutch for a couple of minutes, but he knew he was in an isolated room off the kitchen. As Reynolds started towards the kitchen he could see Grayson cringe. Reynolds noticed a door in the wall. It must be the room. He pushed against the door and it opened. Grayson and Johnson followed him. Johnson had his gun on Grayson so he wouldn't get away.

Johnson looked at Grayson and said, "So that's where you had him huh?" Reynolds opened the door and couldn't believe the room. It was dark. He didn't see a light switch. Johnson turned a switch on he saw outside the room, but it was the switch for the music and lights. They could hear the music playing and saw the bright strobe lights as soon as the door was opened. Johnson slugged Grayson in the stomach when he saw the lights and heard the music. He knew Hutch had been subjected to this. Johnson threw Grayson in a chair and handcuffed him to it so he couldn't get away. Reynolds turned the switch off and turned on the other switch which turned on a regular light. They couldn't believe what they saw in the room. It was small and very cold. The only things in the room were the shackles on the floor, chains hanging from the ceiling, a toilet and the sink.

As they left the room, they noticed a shelf and on it they found a couple of taser guns, boxing gloves, a camera, and a photo album. They opened the album and noticed it was full of pictures of Hutch. They only looked at the first couple of pictures. It was bad. The pictures were of Hutch being chained in a standing position and it looked like he had just been beaten. He had a black eye and blood coming from a busted lip. Johnson looked at Reynolds and said, "Reynolds, I think Starsky needs to see this. I know he needs to be with Hutch, but he should see what Hutch has been through. He'll want to know."

Reynolds said, "Yeah, I'd I think so too. I'd want to know if it was you this happened to." They nodded at each other.

Reynolds said, "Let's not move anything until Starsky can see it. I'll call Starsky, but I have to get in the chopper to do it. No cell service here. They knew Starsky needed to see the pictures and the room just as it is. They bent their heads down, turned the light off and closed the door. He hit Grayson one more time.

Johnson got on the radio to the others and told them they had Grayson. There was a big round of cheer at the helicopter site when they realized Grayson had been caught so quickly. Two of the men were left at the cabin with orders not to go inside or let anyone else in.

Chapter 10

The Cabin

Starsky was still sitting next to Hutch on the edge of his bed. Hutch had had another nightmare. He had not slept more than 20 minutes at a time without waking up. He was in pain too. He just couldn't sleep and he needed that more than anything. Starsky called for the Dr. Starsky got up when the Dr. came in. Hutch was awake he just lay in the bed and didn't say anything. They talked a few minutes about it and the Dr. decided that it would be best if Hutch was sedated now. Hutch said in a quiet voice, "Hey, I'm still here you know."

Starsky walked over to Hutch, sat next to him on the edge of the bed and said, "I know, pal. I was just telling the good Dr. here what's going on."

Hutch said, "Yeah, what's that?"

Starsky said to Hutch, "You need sleep, Hutch. The Dr. wants to give you something to help you sleep if that's ok."

Hutch said, "I just can't think straight now. I can't make decisions. Doc, do whatever my partner says. I trust him." Then he looked at Starsky and said, "Ok with you Starsk?"

Starsky said, "You know it is."

Dr. McCloud looked at Hutch and said, "You want Starsky to make medical decisions for you right now right?"

Hutch said, "Yes. I can't do it."

Dr. McCloud said, "Ok."

Starsky looked at the Dr. and nodded. Starsky said, "Hutch, I'm going to let him. You need the rest. I promise you'll be ok, pal."

Hutch couldn't answer. He was so tired, but he just couldn't sleep. Every time he fell asleep, he'd have more nightmares. He was glad Starsky was there, he trusted him to make the right decisions for him. Dr. McCloud sedated Hutch. Starsky was holding onto Hutch's hand while he was being sedated. The doctor told Starsky that he would sleep now and he wanted him to be sedated for about 2 days, then see how he was. He knew Hutch was heavily sedated but he hoped that somehow Hutch would know he was there and feel safe. The Dr. left after Hutch was sedated.

Starsky just sat there a few more minutes holding Hutch's hand. He took a few deep breaths and said, "You'll be ok, buddy."

Starsky's phone rang. He answered it quietly, "Starsky."

Reynolds said, "Reynolds here, Starsky, we got him. We got Scott Grayson and we found where Hutch was."

Starsky said, "Already? That's great. You guys will make decent detectives yet."

Reynolds said in a serious voice, "Starsky, it's bad. You need to see this. You got to get up here. It's important."

Starsky was quiet for a minute. He didn't want to leave Hutch but knew Reynolds wouldn't have called if he didn't think he really needed to see it. He asked, "How bad is it, Reynolds?"

Reynolds said, "It's bad, Starsk. If Hutch is going to see a psychologist, he should see this too."

Starsky said, "Ok. Let me work something out and I'll call you back. Thanks." He left the room and saw Dr. McCloud walking down the hall Starsky called to him, "Hey, Dr. wait a minute." He walked to the Dr. and talked to him.

Dr. McCloud said, "Ok. I've already talked to Dr. Mays about Hutch. He was going to talk to you today about him. He's here now let's go talk to him." Starsky called the Chief and told him what was going on. The Chief said there was a small town close to where the cabin was located. He could take a plane there and the helicopter from the airport to the cabin. That would save a lot of time. He told Starsky that he would get his secretary to make the arrangements. He would call him back when it was set up. Starsky said, "Why didn't we think of the plane earlier? It would have saved a lot of time for Reynolds and Johnson?"

Chief Sterling said, "Because we didn't have the helicopters there until now."  
>Starsky said, "Oh, yeah, right."<p>

Dr. McCloud and Starsky walked to Dr. Mays' office. Dr. McCloud introduced the men to each other. Dr. McCloud told Dr. Mays that investigators had found the place where Hutch has been and that Starsky would be going there soon. Starsky shook his hand. Dr. McCloud said, "I'll let you two talk. Starsky, I'll keep an eye on Hutch until you get back. I promise he'll be ok."

Starsky said, "Thank you."

Dr. Mays said, "Dr. McCloud has told me a little about what's going on. What happened today?"

Starsky told him about the phone call from Reynolds. He added, "Reynolds said that if Hutch was going to see a psychologist he should come."

Dr. Mays said, "When are you planning on leaving?" Starsky told him as soon as the arrangements were made. Dr. Mays said, "Ok. Well I certainly want to go with you. Can we talk so I can get a little bit of background on your partner?"

Starsky said, "Sure. What do you want to know?"

Dr. Mays said, "How long have you two been partners?"

Starsky sat for minute and thought. He knew where this was going. He wasn't comfortable sharing his feelings with anyone except Jeanne and Hutch. At the same time, he knew it was important to be honest with him. It was the best way to help Hutch.

Dr. Mays said, "Look, I know it's hard to share feelings with a stranger. You and I both know your partner is going to need a lot of help. I need to know how close you two really are. I need to know what kind of love and support he's going to have."

Starsky knew the doctor was right and said, "Hutch is more to me than just a partner. He's my best friend and has been over 40 years. We have shed a lot of blood, sweat and tears together over those years and we've always been able to get each other through whatever it was. But this time," He hesitated before adding," It's different. I don't think I can help him alone. I know he needs more help than I can give him."

Dr. Mays said, "I'm glad you recognize that, Mr. Starsky. From what I heard about this, he's going to need a lot of love and support."

Starsky said, "Love and Support he's got, Doc. And please just call me Starsky and he's Hutch."

Dr. Mays asked, "How receptive to my help is he going to be?"

Starsky said, "He's a real fighter, Doc. He won't like the idea at first but I think I can talk him into it."

Dr. Mays said, "Good. Tell me what his physical injuries are."

Starsky told him about everything. Then he told him about the nightmares Hutch is having. Dr. Mays said he felt it was important to see the room Hutch was kept in. He was glad Starsky asked him to go. He looked at Starsky and said, "I know this is hard to talk about with a stranger but I need know as much as I can to help him. Have you two been able to share your emotions over the years? I mean really share them?"

Starsky thought a minute about some of the times they had shared some pretty deep emotions. He smiled and said, "Doc, you could say that. Like I said, we've shared a lot of laughter, blood, sweat, and tears, over those years. We've shared plenty."

Dr. Mays said, "That's good for both of you. This is going to be hard on you too."

Starsky interrupted, "I'll be fine. It's him I'm worried about."

Dr. Mays said, "Hutch will know that it will be hard on you and he may not want you to know everything. He will talk to you, but may hold some things back, especially if he thinks it will upset you."

Starsky said, "What should I do?

Dr. Mays explained to Starsky that they will work together to help Hutch. They would work through each thing one at a time as it came up at Hutch's pace. Dr. Mays said, "He's lucky to have you as a friend and partner."

Starsky said, "That goes both ways, Doc. He's been there plenty of times for me too."

Starsky's phone rang. It was the Chief. He told Starsky that an airplane would be waiting at the airport by the time he got there. Starsky asked the Dr. if he was ready. Dr. Mays said he was ready anytime. Starsky wanted to see Hutch before he left.

Dr. Mays waited outside as Starsky walked past the two officers guarding the door to Hutch's room. He walked to Hutch's bedside, bent down and told Hutch that he had to go for a little while but he'd back as soon as he could. He didn't know if Hutch could hear him or not. He told Hutch that Grayson had been caught and he was safe now. He said that Stevens and Michaels were outside and no one was going to get past them. There were dozens of officers that had volunteered to come in on their day off and help guard Hutch. With Grayson caught he was safe.

The Chief had called Reynolds and told him that Starsky and the Dr. would be flying in and they should meet them there. The Chief told Reynolds that Johnson was to bring Grayson back on the plane. Reynolds told the Chief that it would be best if they not tell Starsky that. He didn't want Starsky to see Grayson or he couldn't guarantee that he could keep Starsky off of him. The Chief said that was a good idea. Reynolds told Johnson the plan. Reynolds was waiting for them at the airport when the plane landed. It was a small airport but it served their purpose. Johnson kept Grayson at the other end of the airport so Starsky wouldn't see him. He told Grayson that if he made a sound and Starsky heard him, he wouldn't be responsible for what Starsly did to him. Grayson was quiet. When Reynolds got Starsky and Dr. Mays into the helicopter Johnson got on the plane with Grayson.

Reynolds led the way to the cabin. Starsky went into the small cabin behind Reynolds with Dr. Mays behind him. It didn't look out of the ordinary, special. It looked a lot like the cabin Starsky & Hutch went to that Dobey had years ago. Reynolds pointed to the room and said, "It's in here." He led the way to the kitchen. Just beside a door Starsky saw the shelf with tasers, boxing gloves, camera, photo album, Starsky knew Hutch had been tased and this must have been the ones Grayson used on him.

Starsky picked up the photo album and opened it. Dr. Mays was standing beside him. The first page he saw was the same one Reynolds did, with Hutch being chained standing up. He flipped through the book and saw over 100 pictures of Hutch in various stages of being beaten, chained, tased or otherwise tortured. Starsky looked at Dr. Mays, handed him the album and said, "My God. How do I help him this time? What kind of monster could do this?"

Dr. Mays said, as he put his hand on Starskys shoulder, "We'll work together Starsky. It will take time but we can help him."

Reynolds stepped back out of the room. He knew Starsky would want to see it alone with Dr. Mays. Starsky went through the door. He looked around. He saw what Reynolds and Johnson saw. There was a sink, toilet and chains hanging from the ceiling and on the floor were shackles. He knew Hutch had been in them. He had seen the marks on Hutch's ankles from them. The room was cold.

Reynolds slowly walked in, put his hand on Starsky shoulder and said, "We got him, Starsky." Starsky could feel his anger building up inside. He also felt sadness, a deep sadness that Hutch had been subjected to this. A single tear went down Starsky cheek. He just nodded. Reynolds hesitated and said, "This isn't all, Starsk."

Starsky looked pale, wiped the tear away, looked at Reynolds and said slowly, "What else could there be?"

Reynolds said, "Just stand there a minute." He went into the kitchen and turned on the switch that played the loud music and bright lights. When the music played, Starsky jumped. Dr. Mays and Starsky looked at each other. They were in disbelief that Hutch had gone through so much. Reynolds turned the switch off after only a few seconds. Hutch had said something about bright lights. Now Starsky knew what he was talking about.

Starsky looked at Dr. Mays and said, "I've seen enough." Then he told Reynolds, "Bag it, bag it all." Starsky bent his head down. Dr. Mays said he would need the album and asked if he could take it with him. He handed Mays the album. Reynolds called in the rest of the team. He told them to take lots of pictures of everything before they moved anything. Starsky knew they would be there a while. He needed to get back to Hutch. After seeing all of this he needed to see Hutch again to make sure he was ok. He looked at Reynolds on the way out.

Reynolds said, "We knew you needed to see this."

Starsky stood there a minute, put his hand on Reynolds shoulder and said, "Yeah. I did. Thanks for calling." And he walked back to the helicopter landing zone. He didn't say anything just got into the helicopter with Dr. Mays and the pilot and they headed back to Bay City. Reynolds said that Seth and Austin had gone back in the other helicopter. He had talked to the Chief and they were going to put them up in a hotel so they could get some sleep.

Starsky sat quietly in the helicopter with his head down. He didn't know what to say after seeing what Hutch had gone through. Dr. Mays said, "We can help him you know."

Starsky took a deep breath and said in a low voice, "I don't know where to start."

Dr. Mays said, "We'll take cues from your partner. If he doesn't know where he wants to start, find out what happened the night he was taken. We'll work from there."

Starsky said, "Yeah, ok."

Dr. Mays added, "I will be there to help you both."

Starsky said, "I think we'll take you up on that, Doc." Starsky asked, "What about Davey? How do I tell his son all of this?"

Dr. Mays stated, "You're his legal guardian for now, right?"

Starsky said, "Yeah, at least until Hutch goes home. He signed papers years ago giving me custody of Davey in case anything ever happened."

Dr. Mays said, "Well for now I don't think he needs to know everything. He does need to know that physically his Dad will heal. You may let him know that he is going to be seeing me too. He will hear talk. You'll have to decide what he should know until Hutch can make that decision. However much you decide to tell him, I wouldn't lie to him. I will be happy to talk to him, your son and your wife too if you would like."

Starsky said, "We've never lied to either of the boys about anything and don't plan on starting to now."

Dr. Mays said, "Good. Do you think the boys can handle the truth?"

Starsky said, "Like you said, they are going to hear a lot of talk. I think they should hear it from me first."

Dr. Mays said, "You can tell them without going into too much detail. You can tell them as much or as little as you think they can handle at a time."

Dr. Mays said, "You look exhausted. Get some sleep yourself tonight. The next few days are going to be hard."

Starsky said, "Not as hard as the last 3 months have been."

They were both quiet the rest of the trip back. Starsky just sat there deep in his own thoughts. As they were headed on the way back Starsky realized that he had only talked to Jeanne once all day since finding Hutch and he needed to see Davey and Kenny. They all needed to know what was going on. They didn't need all the details but he needed to talk to them before they heard it from someone else. He didn't want Davey to hear any rumors. He wanted to talk to both boys before they heard anything. He told the pilot to go to the station after he dropped the Dr. at the hospital. Dr. Mays agreed that would be a good idea.

Chapter 11

The Boys

Davey was sitting in a chair taking money from some of the officers and Kenny was standing on the floor by the table in handcuffs. Most of officers that were giving Davey money were young, in their early 20's. Davey said, "Any more takers?"

Another officer walked up and put $10 bill on the table and said, "No way, a 13-year-old can get out of those. I put them on him myself."

Starsky walked up and saw Huggy watching from the doorway, he stopped Starsky and said, "Wait one minute ok?"

Starsky smiled and said, "You're a bad influence on them. Where's Jeanne?"

Huggy said, "Sleeping, I told her I'd keep an eye on them for you."

Starsky said, "Thanks, Hug."

They just watched from the doorway. He wanted the boys to have a little fun. Just then Officer Brown came over to him and whispered, "How's Hutch?"

Starsky whispered back, "He'll be ok. It's going to be a few days but he'll be fine." He added looking at the boys, "The new batch of Rookies?" Brown nodded and smiled. Starsky said, "He gets them every time. I've told him not to take advantage of them, but hey, kids got to have some fun." The two men laughed.

Davey said, "Ok, Starsky, get out of them." The boys called each other Starsky and Hutch like their Dads did. Sometimes it was confusing but they liked it. Kenny leaned over and in about 2 minutes handed the cuffs back to the young officer that had put them on him. They all groaned at the same time.

Starsky, the elder, laughed and said, "Alright, you two hoodlums, give the money back now, boys." Davey and Kenny ran to him. Each asking how Hutch was. Starsky said, "He's been through a lot and will have to stay in the hospital for a while." He looked at the rookies and added, "Take your money back, boys." Starsky laughed at them.

They walked to the table and one of them said, "No, sir. A deal is a deal, he can keep it. But I'd like to know how he did it."

Davey said, "Starsky never tells his secrets." Kenny didn't say a word.

Starsky bent down to be at eye level with the two boys and said, "Let's go over here. We need to talk, you too, Hug." Davey asked if his Dad was ok. Starsky just took his hand and the 3 walked away. Starsky took them to an empty interrogation room. They boys and Huggy sat down.

Huggy said, "I never felt comfortable in this room you know."

Starsky smiled at Huggy and said, "I'll leave the door open." He took a deep breath and let it out. He had thought carefully about how to tell the boys about Hutch's injuries without scaring them. He looked at the boys straight in the eyes and said, "You guys are becoming men now. Jeanne, Hutch and I have never lied to you and I'm not going to start now. I'm going be straight and honest ok? Besides you're going to hear a lot of talk anyway."

Davey put his head down and reluctantly said, "Ok, Uncle Dave." He thought if Uncle said that, it must be bad news about his Dad.

Starsky gently reached out his hand and lifted up his nephew's chin and said, "Davey, your Dad is alive and he's going to stay that way ok? He's going to be ok." Davey looked up and smiled.

Jeanne walked to the doorway and stopped. She didn't want to interrupt him talking to the boys. She knew he had thought carefully what to say to them and how to say it and she didn't want to break his train of thought.

Starsky said, "But, he has injuries. Some that are pretty obvious and some that can't be seen."

Kenny said, "You mean he's been through a bad time and will need help emotionally too."

Huggy said, "Smart kids you two have."

Starsky replied, "Yes, he will need a lot of help from all of us. Here it goes. Your Dad has been beat up pretty bad, he has a large cut on his leg, and some broken ribs. The doctors had to put him into a deep sleep so his body can rest and have time to heal."

Davey said, "How long will he sleep?"

Starsky said, "A couple of days at least."

Davey asked, "Uncle Dave, how bad was he beat up? Who did it? Can I see him? "

Starsky said, "He's got a lot of bruises, a couple of broken ribs, and a bad cut on his leg that's infected." He paused a minute. He didn't know if he should mention that Hutch had been tased, but knew they would hear talk so he added, "You will hear that he was tased too."

Kenny said, "You mean with a taser. I hear those hurt."

Starsky put his head down a couple of seconds, took a deep breath, lifted it back up and said, "Yes, with a taser. They do hurt but he's not hurting now. He's asleep now and when he wakes up, he will feel better. We caught the man who did this and he won't hurt anyone again. I know you've been waiting a long time to see your Dad, Davey, but I need you to wait a couple more days. Then I will take you to him ok?"

Davey looked and said, "Well after waiting over 3 months, a couple of days more doesn't seem too long. Besides I know he's ok now." He waited a minute then asked, "Uncle Dave, will you stay with him so he knows he's not alone?"

Starsky said, "Yes. I will be there for him, Davey."

Kenny said, "Like always huh, Dad?"

Starsky said, "Yeah, like always."

Davey said, "Tell him I love him ok?"

Starsky said, "I already did."

Davey asked, looking down, "How did" he couldn't finish what he wanted to know, because he really didn't want to know.

Starsky finished the sentence for him, "How did this happen and why couldn't he get away?" Davey nodded. Starsky said, "Well, your Dad was hit on the back of the head when he got home after bringing you to our house. He was hit so hard that it knocked him out. While he was unconscious, the man who did this locked him in a room with no way out. Your Dad tried, Davey, he tried hard for a long time to get out." He paused a minute and looked at Huggy. Huggy knew that meant it was a real bad place where Hutch had been. "There was no way out. He had to wait until Grayson made a mistake."

Kenny said, "And he finally did. Make a mistake right, Dad?"

Starky said, "Yes. He thought Hutch was weaker than he was and he made a couple of big mistakes. I will take you both to see him in a couple of days. Davey, I will be with him for now until he gets a little better. He won't be alone and he loves you two boys too. He said to tell you that."

Starsky saw Jeanne standing in the doorway now. He gave her a glance. He stood up and walked over to her. She could tell by the way he talked to the boys that Hutch was not in good shape. She said, "I heard what you told the boys. I'm so glad he's back."

Starsky wanted to grab her and cry. He wanted to let out all the anger he had built up, but he couldn't. Not in front of the boys. He whispered, "We'll talk later. It's bad but he'll be ok. Are you going to be ok while I'm at the hospital with Hutch? I just can't leave him right now. He'll need me at least a couple of days. Grayson's been caught, you and the boys are safe now. You can go home."

She asked, "How is he coping with all that's happened."

He said, "It's too early to tell. He had to be sedated for now so he could sleep."

She hugged him and said, "How about the boys? How are they handling all this?"

Starsky said, "I told them about the injuries Hutch has and they handled it ok. I know they will hear things and I wanted to honest with them."

Jeanne said, "The boys and I will be fine. You do what you need to for you and Hutch. I know he needs you right now. If the boys have any problems, I'll call you. I love you."

He said, "I love you too. I really got to get back to him now." He gave all 3 of them a last hug and left.

He looked at Huggy and nodded. Huggy walked out with him. Starsky said, "It's bad, Huggy. He's going to need us more than ever now."

Huggy said, "You know I'm here for you both. Always have been and always will be."

Starsky said, "Thanks, Huggy."

Huggy said, "What do you need me to do?"

Starsky said, "I don't even know, Huggy. Come by and check on me later tonight ok?"

Huggy said, "You got it."

Chapter 12

Grayson in custody

Starsky walked to Hutch's room. Outside were two other officers. Starsky recognized them as Mac Davis and John Franklin. Both of them have been friends of Starsky & Hutch's for a long time. Davis stood up and said, "We came in as soon as we got off today. We know Grayson's been caught but figured he would feel better if someone was standing guard. We've looked in on him a couple of times, Starsk. He's ok doesn't look like he's even moved." Starsky shook their hands and thanked them. He knew with Grayson now caught, Hutch didn't need anyone outside his door, but it would make Hutch feel safer.

He walked into the room. Davis was right. It looked like Hutch had not moved an inch. He quietly walked over to Hutch's side. He bent down and whispered, "Hey Hutch, we got him. Reynolds and Johnson got Grayson. You sleep now, buddy. I'll be right here." He pulled a chair beside Hutch's bed and laid his head down on Hutch's bed and fell asleep himself. It had been a very long day. It had been a long 3 months.

Grayson did not say anything in the plane all the way to Bay City. Once he was in an interrogation room he said, "I want a lawyer. I ain't done nothing."

Johnson looked at him and said, "Ain't done nothing? What about the kidnapping of a police officer, assault and battery? That's not nothing."

Reynolds added, "I'm sure there's an attempted murder charge in there somewhere too."

Johnson added, "And at least 50 other charges."

Grayson said, "You can't prove anything. I haven't been in that cabin for months until today."

Reynolds said, "We found the photos you took of Hutch."

Grayson said, "That wasn't me. I didn't take any pictures. I never hit anyone."

Johnson said, "Hutch says differently. He's ok you know."

Grayson said, "He won't say anything against me. I didn't do anything. I'm not saying anything else until I talk to my lawyer."

Just then, the shift supervisor, Capt. Glass, opened the door and said, "Reynolds, can I see you two a minute?" They looked at him and left the room. They knew that meant Grayson had asked for a lawyer so they couldn't ask him any more questions. Glass pulled them out to keep them from going too far. Outside the interrogation room Glass said," You know he asked for a lawyer. So drop it for now. The lawyer will be here in a minute and if you're in there fighting with him, then he may get off." They shook their heads. They knew the Capt. was right. They wanted Grayson to sweat a little in the room by himself anyway. The lawyer came up to them. He was told what his client was accused of, and he said he'd like to talk to his client now and he was sure they could straighten out the misunderstanding. Reynolds opened the door and let the lawyer in. He didn't like lawyers.

Reynolds and Johnson wanted to talk to Starsky now. They told Glass that, and Glass said he would get someone to take Grayson down to the cell when the lawyer was done. He said to tell Hutch that he was glad to have him back.

Starsky was still asleep when he heard a knock on the door. He sat up quickly and said quietly, "come in." Reynolds and Johnson opened the door slowly so they wouldn't wake Hutch up.

Johnson whispered, "How's he doing?" Starsky said he was sedated now. He told them he probably would not wake up until the day after tomorrow. The 3 men went outside. Reynolds told them about Grayson denying everything, but they were sure there was more than enough evidence to convict him for life.

Reynolds said, "We'll let you go back. We just wanted to keep you updated."

Johnson said, "If either of you need anything, let us know ok? Reynolds and I have been partners for 10 years now, and I can't imagine how either of us would feel if this had happened to us."

Starsky said, "Thanks, guys."

Chapter 13

Dr. Mays & Starsky

Dr. McCloud and Dr. Mays came in the room as the detectives left. Dr. McCloud said that physically Hutch was looking good. The IV antibiotics were working already, and, on Thursday they could wake him and see how he felt. He was sure that Hutch would be a lot better if he could stay asleep until then. He explained that Hutch was being given pain medication, because even though he was sedated, he might still feel pain. Dr. Mays said that would give him time to look at the pictures that were found at the cabin before he talked to Hutch. Dr. McCloud left.

Starsky looked at Hutch and told Dr. Mays in a soft, quiet voice, "Did you know we married twins and named our sons after each other?"

Dr. Mays said, "I have seen a lot of officers that were pretty close. You two are closer than any two people I think I've ever known."

Starsky nodded. Dr. Mays asked, "What happened to his wife?"

Starsky put his head down and said, "She died of a rare cancer about 9 years ago. Davey was only 4 at the time. It was really hard on all of us. Hutch really loved her."

Dr. Mays said, "It must have been awful."

Starsky said it was. Dr. Mays asked, "Tell me what happened to Hutch 3 months ago. I mean how did he get taken?"

Starsky told him everything he knew, which wasn't much. Dr. Mays said, "And how has Davey been during the last 3 months?"

Starsky said, "He's been staying with us, and he's had his moments, but he's actually handling it better than I thought he would. He talks to my son, Kenny, a lot. They're great kids."

Dr. Mays said, "Tell me, you know Hutch better than anyone, how do you think he's going to handle this? Please be honest."

Starsky thought for a minute. How would Hutch handle this? How would he handle it, if it had been him? Starsky said, "Usually he would try to blow it off, you know make like he's back now and all is well. This time though, this time I think he already knows he needs help. He'll talk to me and probably you too."

Dr. Mays said, "Good. Like I said before the best thing you can do is listen. Have the boys seen him yet?"

Starsky said, "No. Dr. McCloud wanted him sedated and Hutch didn't want the boys to see him like he was for a couple days."

Dr. Mays said that was probably a good idea for both of them. Then he asked if there was anything else he should know about Hutch. Starsky thought a minute. Anything he should know about Hutch. Where to start? There was a lot he could say about Hutch. Starsky started by telling him about the time Hutch was kidnapped and got hooked on heroin. That had been over 30 years ago. Starsky had gotten him through that with Huggy's help. Starsky told the Dr. There had been a lot times Hutch had been in trouble. There have been a lot of times Starsky had been in trouble. They have always gotten through whatever came their way with the other's help. The two men talked a while.

Chapter 14

Wednesday

The next day was Wednesday. Hutch slept all day. He was still being sedated. Starsky left the hospital long enough to go home shower, change and go to court. He wanted to attend Grayson's arraignment. He was back within 4 hours. Huggy stayed with Hutch while Starsky was gone.

Davey was getting anxious to see his Dad, but never said anything about seeing him. He knew his uncle would take him when he woke up. He knew his Dad was ok. Kenny felt the same. He loves his uncle almost as much as he loves his Dad. Jeanne had taken some time off work. She had 3 weeks of vacation coming and she took the week off. She works as a nurse in a different part of the hospital than Hutch is in.

The boys both went to school on Wednesday. They had missed some school already and they would probably miss more, later in the week. They wanted to go back. They wanted to tell their friends about Davey's dad being back. They got to school just as the homeroom bell rang and didn't have time to talk to any of their friends. Davey and Kenny were sitting in their home room when the morning announcements came on. The announcement said, "Attention everyone for the morning announcements. Today we only have one announcement. As all of you know Dave Hutchinson's dad, and Kenneth Starsky's uncle, disappeared a little more than 3 months ago. Well, it is my pleasure to announce that Officer Kenneth Hutchinson has been found alive and well."

All the kids and the teacher looked at the two boys who were smiling. Then they all clapped. The teacher asked, "How is your Dad, Davey?"

Davey stood up and said, "He's in the hospital now, but he's going to be fine."

Kenny said, "Yeah, Uncle Ken escaped from the man who had him."

The teacher said, "I'd like to see you both after class, just for a minute."

They both said, "Yes Ma'am."

After class, Davey and Kenny walked up to the teacher's desk and she said, "If either of you need to miss a little more time, it's ok. I'll make sure you get the time you need to make up any work that has to be made up ok? I know it's important that you're there for your dad and uncle. You just let me know if you need anything ok?" They both thanked her.

Davey said, "He's sedated for now. He won't wake up until tomorrow. We haven't seen him yet. We will both probably miss the rest of the week."

Their teacher said, "Like I said, it's ok take the time you need. You're both good students."

Kenny said, "Thanks. I'll tell my Dad."

At lunch two of their friends walked to the table and said, "Your dad's back, that's great, Hutch. You should have called."

Kenny said, "We couldn't. Until they found the man who kidnapped my uncle, we had to stay at the station and couldn't call anyone."

Davey added, "Yeah, they thought that he may come after us. After that, we just got busy."

His friend Mark said, "Wow!"

Their other friend said, "We're glad he's back. Is he really ok?"

Kenny said, "He's pretty beat up but he'll be fine." A few other students came by and said that they were glad his dad was back.

At Grayson's arraignment he stood before the judge, next to his lawyer and pleaded not guilty. The prosecutor requested no bail and stated he should be in custody until trial because of what he did, and the preplanning that went into it. The lawyer objected, but the judge had the last word and stated he was to remain behind bars with no bail. Starsky went to the hearing. He had to make sure he didn't get bail. A few fellow officers were there too. They all clapped when Grayson was denied bail.

Grayson walked over to Starsky and stated that he didn't care if he didn't get bail. He knew Hutch would never testify against him. He said, "Hutch is so scared of me, he probably won't even show up for court."

Starsky made a move to hit him, but Reynolds and a couple of the others held him back. Starsky pointed his finger at Grayson and said, "He'll not only be there, he'll see to it you that you get put away for life." His friends got Starsky out of the courtroom. They knew Starsky would have hit him if he had the chance.

Starsky went back to Hutch's room after court. He told Hutch that Grayson was denied bail and was behind bars and he was going to stay there. He didn't think Hutch could hear him, but he wanted to tell him anyway, just in case. Besides it made him feel better. The door opened and Starsky recognized the man coming in. It was Huggy. Huggy handed Starsky a large cup of coffee, a bag that had a couple of what he called the "Starsky Special Burrito" in it and put a small suitcase on the counter in the room. "I thought you might need this."

Starsky took the cup and bag and said, "Hey a Starsky Special, thanks Hug. What's in the suitcase?"

Huggy said, "I took the liberty of stopping by Hutch's and getting him some real clothes. He'll need them when he wakes up. He hates the hospital look."

Starsky smiled and said, "Yeah he does. Thanks, Hug. You always know just what Hutch and I need even if we don't."

Huggy looked at Hutch lying there motionless and said, "That is my expertise. He looks so peaceful right now. I don't think I like seeing him like this."

Starsky said, "I know what you mean, me either. The Dr.'s going to wake him up tomorrow."

Huggy said, "I can't tell you how glad I am to have him back."

Starsky said, "Yeah, me too. I've missed him so much and have been so worried about him."

Huggy said, "Ain't that the truth for all of us."

Starsky told Huggy that Dr. Mays would be in about 7 in the morning to see him. He said Dr. Mays is a psychologist that would be working with Hutch. Huggy agreed that this time that would be a good idea. Starsky thanked Huggy for coming by and Huggy said, "Make sure you tell him that I was here checking in on you both ok?"

Starsky smiled and said, "You got it Hug."

Huggy started to leave the room, turned around and said, "Hey Starsk."

Starsky said, "Yeah."

Huggy said, "You look almost as bad as Hutch. You need to get some rest yourself."

Starsky said, "Really. I thought I looked cute."

Huggy said, "Now you know Hutch has always been the cute one."

Starsky laughed and said, "Get out of here." Wednesday night Starsky slept in the roll away bed that was set up for him. He was worried about Hutch. He hated to admit, it but he was glad to have Dr. Mays' help. It had been a long two days. Tomorrow would be a long day too. It was only 2100 but he was tired and fell asleep easily.

Chapter 15

Hutch Wakes Up

Starsky woke up early the next day. Hutch had slept all night, but he was sedated and that was expected. Dr. McCloud came in about 7:00. He said the nurse would come in and end the sedation medication. Starsky felt good. He had the best night's sleep he had in 3 months.

When the nurse came in to stop the medication, he asked how long it would take Hutch to wake up. She explained that everyone was different and most of the time it was about an hour. It didn't take long for her to stop it. She told Starsky to let her know if he needed anything, and to let her know when Hutch woke up. She looked at Hutch's leg and changed the dressing. She said it was healing nicely, quicker than they thought it would. She said it shouldn't be hurting as much as it was 2 days ago. He hoped that Hutch would feel better when he woke up. He was hurting so much before.

The nurse left, and Starsky wondered how long it would take Hutch to wake up. He just sat in a chair next the bed talking to Hutch. He held Hutch's hand and said, "Hey, pal, I just wanted to say that I'm proud of you. I couldn't find you, but you got away and came back to us. I don't know what you went through, but I do know that you and I will work through it. We've always been there for each other and I'm here for you now." He got up, walked to the other side of the room where his drink was, picked it up, took a couple of drinks and sat back down in the chair. He continued talking, "Hutch, do you remember when I was shot and died back in 79? You know what brought me back? It wasn't the doctors. It was you. I knew you were there sitting by my bed for hours. I heard you talking to me. I couldn't talk to you but I heard you asking me to stay, telling me how much you needed me. Well, I'm here for you now. Awe, Hutch, you know you're my best buddy. I don't need to tell you that. Davey and Kenny are doing fine. You'd be so proud of Davey. He was so strong while you were gone. Kenny and Davey have become such close friends now. They have really been there for each other the past 3 months. Those two are quite a pair." He stopped talking and just held his partners hand. He wanted Hutch to know he was there. He took a couple of deep breaths and laid his head by Hutch's side on the bed and said, "I missed you, buddy

Hutch woke up, put his hand on his partners head and said, "You know, Starsk, I missed you too." Hutch waited a minute and said, "I thought it was all a dream. That I got away until I heard you talking to me just now."

Starsky replied smiling, "It's no dream. You're here with the people who love you, your family and friends."

Hutch looked around the hospital room, then at Starsky. He started crying and said, "I." He paused.

Starsky held him again and said, "I know Hutch."

Hutch said, "It was awful, Starsk. He kept me shackled to the floor. It hurt so much."

Starsky said, "He'll never get you again, Hutch. "

Hutch sat up and looked around the room. He looked more awake and alert than he had since he was found. He realized that he felt pretty good now that he knew it was real and he hadn't been dreaming.

Starsky looked at him and asked, "How do you feel now, pal?"

Hutch said, "I feel pretty good right now. I feel more awake and with it. I'm not hurting so much now either."

Starsk said, "Good. You've been on antibiotics and pain medicine."

Hutch said, "I guess I was a sight huh?"

Starsky said, "Yeah, a sight for sore eyes. You looked great to me."

Hutch looked at his partner, lowered his head and said, "Starsk, I don't want to admit this but I'll need serious help to get through this."

Starsky said, "I already thought that of that. You'll be talking to a Dr. Mays. I've already talked to him. He's a good doc, Hutch."

Hutch said, "You got me help."

Starsky said, "Of course I did. I've already talked to him some. He's a nice guy. I think he can really help. No one could go through what you did and not need help." He paused and said, "Grayson's been caught; Reynolds and Johnson caught him. That idiot was still at the cabin. He didn't know you got away."

Hutch said, "His mistake was thinking I was weaker than I was. He didn't think I'd get away if he left. Hey what day is this?"

Starsky said, "It's Thurday Oct. 18."

Hutch said, "I made it. I made it before Davey's birthday."

Starsky said, "Yeah, you did."

Hutch said, "You know, I really do feel better today."

Starsky said, "Good. I was worried about you."

Hutch said, "I was worried about me too. I thought I was going to die this time. I knew if I could find a way to escape, I'd make it back home. I was in bad shape before I escaped but I had run for hours before I fell in that stream and cut my leg. That's when I got into serious trouble. I had been running so long by then I was so tired, I just couldn't go on. Then Seth and Austin found me. I don't remember much after they found me except talking to you."

Starsky said, "Yeah. They called me as soon as they could. They're great guys." He paused then added, "Hey, Hutch, You should know that Reynolds and Johnson found the cabin and the room."

Hutch said," Did you see it?"

Starsky nodded and said, "Yeah, I did. Reynolds called me and said I should see it. So I went up while you were sedated."

Hutch said, "Nice place huh?"

Starsky said, "Yeah, I think I'll book my next vacation there."

Hutch said, "Then I think we'll take separate vacations next year." They both just smiled.

Starsky said, "The photos. I saw most of them."

Hutch said, "Yeah, He didn't get my best side. He showed them to me. He said he was going to mail the book to you after he killed me. I know I need to talk about it all, but right now I just can't ok?"

Starsky said, "Ok. When you're ready I'm here."

Hutch said, "I'm hungry."

Starsky said, "Ok. Let me get the nurse. She wanted to know when you woke up anyway. So did Dr. McCloud."

Hutch asked, "Is McCloud the shrink?"

Starsky said, "He's your medical Dr. Dr. Mays is your psychologist. He will be in a little later."

There was a short pause. Starsky said, "I know you don't really want a shrink, but you need the help. It's the best help I can get you besides me, and I don't know if I'll be enough this time."

Hutch just nodded and said, "This time, I know you're right."

Starsky sounded excited and said, "You have 2 boys and a sister-in-law who would like to see you, if you're up to it."

Hutch smiled said, "I'm ready now. Can Jeanne bring them over? "

Starsky said, "I'll call Jeanne and she can have them here in about an hour. That will give you time to eat something. They understood why you couldn't see them until now."

Hutch said, "I just couldn't let either of them see me like I was. I don't know if I looked as bad as I felt."

Starsky replied, "You looked pretty rough. I explained to the boys Dr. McCloud wanted to keep you asleep to give your body time to heal; they were ok with it. Davey said after waiting over 3 months he could wait a couple more days."

Hutch took a shower, being careful not to get his leg wet. Starsky handed him the clothes Huggy brought for him. He told Hutch that Huggy had come by a couple of times to check on them.

Hutch said, "Thanks. I feel better now. I hate that hospital look."

Starsky said, "That's what Huggy said.

Hutch said, "How bad do I really look. I mean I don't want to scare the boys."

Starsky said, "Well, you do have a black eye and a lot of bruises but you look rested and don't sound so bad now. There's a mirror you can look for yourself in the bathroom." Hutch looked in the mirror. He still had a lot of bruises but wanted to see the boys. He ate the breakfast that had come in while he was taking his shower.

Chapter 16

Hutch & Davey Reunite

Davey had woke up early took his shower and was dressed before anyone else was awake, he couldn't sleep. He fixed breakfast for Kenny and his Aunt Jeanne. They smelled the wonderful smell of the bacon and eggs and it woke them up. Jeanne was the first to go into the kitchen. She said, "It smells so good. Thank you." And she hugged her nephew. She loved this boy. He reminded her so much of her sister. He was the best reminder of her she had. She missed her sister and thought about her twin every day. He was a good boy. Davey and Kenny were great together. She was glad to help Hutch raise him and be there for him when Hutch had to work late, when he was on assignments that took days, and just be there like a mother would.

He plated the eggs and said, "Here, Aunt Jeanne, this plate is yours."

Kenny came in next and said, "Cool. Breakfast is ready. Thanks, Hutch."

Davey said, "I wonder when Uncle Dave will call and let me see Dad. It's supposed to be today." He finished plating Kenny's breakfast and gave it to him, got his and sat down.

Jeanne said, "I hope soon. You know there's a chance that it may take a day or so longer."

Davey said, "I know, but I got this feeling. It'll be today. Thanks for letting us skip school today."

Jeanne said, " You both know you will have to make up the work." They both nodded as they ate. It was worth being out. They wouldn't have been able to concentrate anyway. Jeanne had talked to their teachers a few times over the past 3 months since Hutch was missing. They were eager to help the boys.

The phone rang just as Davey was finishing up. He picked it up and said, "Hello."

At the other end Hutch smiled, "Hi son."

Davey grinned and said, "Dad! Is it really you? Can I come see you now? I love you Dad. Are you ok?"

Hutch said, "Slow down, son, one question at a time. I'm ok, son. You can come see me now, you, Kenny and Aunt Jeanne. I love you too and I missed you. Can you put your Aunt on the phone?"

Davey said, "He wants to talk to you, Aunt Jeanne."

He handed her the phone. She took the phone from Davey and talked to Hutch for a minute. She told him she would be happy bring the boys over. She hung up and asked the boys if they were ready to see Hutch. They were eager and said yes. She said ok and told them to get their jackets. Kenny got his Mom's jacket too. She locked up as they left.

Dr. McCloud came in the room to check on Hutch. He looked at his leg and listened to his chest. No pneumonia. He was worried about that since Hutch fell in the stream. He looked at Hutch said, "Well, physically I think you're fine. You need to stay off that leg a few more days. I'd like to keep you here another couple of days to keep you on the IV antibiotics but I think by Monday you can go home. How do you feel? "

Hutch asked, "Actually I feel pretty good today, doc. I'm not so tired and I feel like I can think again. My leg and ribs hurt some but not as much. I feel stronger too. What about Sunday, Doc? I'd really like to be home by Sunday."

The Dr. looked at him and said, "Why Sunday?"

Hutch said, "My son, Davey, turns 13 on Sunday. I've been gone so long. I'd like to be home by then. He needs to be back at his home too."

The Dr. said, "We'll see how that leg looks, but It looks like that's a strong possibility." Dr. McCloud looked at Starsky and asked him, "Does he know about Dr. Mays?

Hutch looked at him and said, "Yeah, I know."

Dr. McCloud said, "There's nothing wrong or shameful about seeing a psychologist especially after what you've been through."

Hutch said, "This time I think I'll agree you with you. I may not like it, but I know I need it."

Just then Dr. Mays entered the room. He walked over to Hutch and shook his hand and said, "Hi, Mr. Hutchinson. My name is Dr. Joseph Mays. You can call me Joe."

Hutch said, "Hutch. Just call me Hutch."

Dr. Mays said, "I understand you've gone through a rough time the past 3 months."

Hutch said, "You could say that. I think I'd call it hell."

Dr. Mays said, "I will be here to talk to you more about that later. I just wanted to introduce myself for now. I think you've got some little visitors that have been patiently waiting to see you." He shook Hutch's hand again and walked out. He nodded at Starsky.

Davey and Kenny ran in the room. Jeanne was behind them. Hutch just smiled. Both boys hugged him. Hutch cringed with pain when they hugged him. Starsky said, "Be careful boys, his ribs are still pretty sore."

Davey said, "I love you Dad. I knew you were alive. We all knew it."

Hutch said, "I love you too, Son. I love you too, Kenny."

Jeanne walked over to Hutch gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and said, "We missed you."

Kenny said, "Are you ok now? When can you go home?"

Hutch looked at Starsky. Hutch was hoping to say Sunday, but didn't want to get Davey's hopes up. Starsky looked at the boys and said, "Well, I think maybe Sunday. We're not sure yet."

Hutch added, "I'm hoping to be home for your birthday, but I may have to stay another few days. It may me later in the week."

Davey said, "I don't care about my birthday now, as long as you're coming home and you're ok. Having you home is the best birthday I could have."

Hutch said, "I will be ok, Son. He hugged the boys tighter. I really missed you two."

Davey started to cry and quickly brushed away his tears. Hutch said, "It's ok to cry, son. Let it out. I know."

Starsky touched Kenny on the shoulder and whispered to his son, "Let's give them a minute ok, Son?"

Kenny patted Davey on the shoulder and said, "I'll be back, Hutch." Davey just nodded.

Jeanne walked out too and mouthed to Hutch, "We'll be back." Hutch nodded.

The 3 Starskys walked out of the room. Jeanne looked at her husband and asked, "Do you want me to get you a coffee?"

Starsky nodded and said, "I could really use one." With that she left. Kenny understood why his Dad had taken him out. Davey needed to be alone with his Dad. Davey had cried before about his Dad missing, but now he needed to cry with his Dad. Kenny started to cry a little himself. Starsky looked at his son and bent down and hugged him. He said, "It's ok, son. He will be ok."

Kenny said, "I don't know why I'm crying. Uncle Ken is back and he's ok."

Starsky said, "Because you love your Uncle and you missed him. It's been a long 3 months for all of us." Kenny looked at his Dad. They walked to some chairs. No one else was around, and they sat down. Starsky hugged his son again. Starsky said, "It's ok to cry, son. You've been through a lot too. I know how much you think of your Uncle Ken and Davey. It's hard to watch someone you care about go through something like this. Believe me I know. I'm very proud of you and so is your Mother. You helped Davey a lot through this. It takes a special friend to do that for someone. I love you, Son."

Kenny dried his eyes and said, "I love you too, Dad. I'm glad Davey was with us. He's is a good friend and I'm glad I was there for him. I know he would do the same for me."

Starsky said, "Yeah, he would. You two are as close as friends can be."

Kenny said, "Like you and Uncle Ken."

Starsky said, "Yeah, like me and Uncle Ken." He patted his son on the head.

Jeanne came back with the coffee. Starsky stood up and hugged her as he took the coffee and said, "I love you."

She handed Kenny a soda and said to her husband, "I love you too."

Davey and Hutch sat beside each other on the bed. Davey was drying his tears. Hutch leaned next to him and hugged him and said, "It's ok to cry, you know."

Davey said, "That's what Uncle Dave says."

Hutch said, "He's right. Look, Son, it doesn't mean you're weak it means you're human."

Davey said, "Dad, I have cried. I cried a lot while you were gone. Kenny did too. We cried together, but don't tell him I told you ok?"

Hutch said, "Ok. Your secret's safe with me."

Davey asked, "Do you cry, Dad?"

Hutch said, "Many times over the years. I cried when your Mother died. I cried when I thought your Uncle Dave was going to die a few times. I cried when you were born too. I missed you so much, Son. I'm sorry I couldn't get away. I did try."

Davey said, "Dad, are you really ok?"

Hutch said, "I'm still a little sore, but I'm fine, Son. At least I will be."

Starsky saw two men walking towards him. He recognized them as Seth and Austin. With everything that has happened, he hadn't seen them since the day they brought Hutch back. He stood up and shook their hands. Kenny and Jeanne stood up too. Starsky said, "Seth, Austin this is my beautiful wife, Jeanne, and my Son, Kenny. Jeanne, Kenny this is Seth and Austin Green, they found Hutch."

Kenny reached out his hand to shake theirs and then he withdrew his hand and hugged them both and said, "Thank you for bringing my Uncle Ken home."

Seth said, "I'm glad we were at the right place at the right time."

Austin said, "I'm glad we could help. How is he Starsky?"

Starsky said, "You can see for yourselves, he's been wanting to see you. Let's go in."

Starsky went in first. Davey was sitting at his father's side. Starsky said, "Are you ready for more visitors?"

Hutch looked at Davey and said, "Ready."

Davey wiped the tears from his face and nodded. Austin and Seth came in. Starsky said, "Do you remember these two?"

Hutch said, "I'll never forget them. Davey, this is Seth and Austin. They saved my life. They're the ones who found me in the woods and brought me back."

Davey got up and hugged them. He said, "I don't know how to thank you."

Austin said, "Seeing your Dad here like this is enough."

Seth said, "Man, you look a lot better than a couple of days ago."

Hutch shook hands with Seth and Austin. Hutch said, "I feel a lot better too. I don't know what to say. You literally saved my life. I would not have lived through the night."

Austin said, "I'll tell you what we told Kenny here. We're glad we were at the right place at the right time. I wouldn't change a thing."

Hutch said, "I thought you'd be back home by now."

Seth said, "The department is putting us up in a hotel for a few days. We had to stick around and give statements."

Austin said, "We got to show them where we found you. We know the area well and were able to take them to some cabins in the area, and they found that Grayson guy."

Hutch said, "Starsky told me they found him. I don't even know what to say. I can never repay you for all you did."

Davey said, "Me either. You brought my Dad back."

Jeanne said, "Where do you boys live?"

Austin said, "For now, up north a little. But we are going to be moving here."

Starsky said, "Here in Bay City?"

Seth said, "Yep. That's where the academy is."

Hutch said, "You mean police academy?"

Seth said, "Yeah. We've been thinking about it for a couple of years now, about becoming detectives and after this week, we know this is what we want."

Starsky," Really. That's great."

Hutch said, "Please put us down as references."

Seth said, "Thanks, Hutch. We're going to put our applications a little later today or tomorrow. "

Austin said, "We just wanted to check on you. You looked pretty rough the other day. You look a whole lot better now."

Seth said, "I'm glad to see you like this. I was worried you weren't going to make it."

Hutch said, "So was I. Well thanks to you two I'm much better now."

Seth said, "You were so cold."

Hutch said, "I don't remember ever being that cold. I'm sure glad you guys were out camping that night."

Starsky said, "Me too."

Hutch's nurse walked in and said, "Ok. Time for everybody to go; he needs his rest now. Mr. Starsky you can stay but everyone else out. He can have visitors again later on, but now everyone out."

Davey hugged his Dad and said, "I love you, Dad. I'll be back later."

Hutch hugged his son and said, "I love you too, Son." He reached for Kenny and hugged him and said, "I love you too, Kenny."

Kenny told him he loved him too. Seth and Austin shook Hutch's hand and they left saying they would be back tomorrow.

Jeanne walked to her brother-in-law and gently kissed him on the cheek and said, "Take care. We'll be back. Don't worry about Davey; he'll be fine with us as long as he needs to be."

Hutch said, "Thank you. I always knew you would take good care of him when I was gone. No matter how bad things got, I knew he was taken care of."

Chapter 17

Dr. Mays Talks With The Partners

The room seemed quiet with everyone gone. Starsky sat down next to Hutch. Hutch was looking tired again and got back into bed. Starsky said, "Do you want me to go too?"

Hutch said, "No. I know it sounds dumb since Grayson's behind bars, but I feel better with you here."

Starsky pulled up a chair, put his feet on the bed and said, "Then here I will be."

Hutch was drifting off to sleep and said, "Starsky."

Starsky said, "Yeah Hutch."

Hutch said, "I'm tired. But I'm glad I got to see the boys. How has it been having both of them together?"

Starsky smiled and said, "Well, outside of locking up a couple of rookies in the jail and taking their money, not bad."

Hutch laughed, "Kenny bet them he could get out of handcuffs huh?"

Starsky said, "Yeah. Every time a new group comes in"

Starsky looked serious for a minute and said, "Davey ran away a couple of times. I knew where he was though."

Hutch said, "He went home didn't he? I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

Starsky, replied, "He's no trouble. I love that boy like my own."

Hutch said, "I know you do. I love Kenny like my own too. I knew he'd be ok. As bad as it got for me, I knew you and Jeanne would take care of Davey."

Hutch said, "Hey, Starsky?"

Starsky said, "Yeah, Hutch?"

Hutch said, "I'm glad I'm back. I really missed you guys."

Starsky said, "We missed you too. You have no idea how much."

Hutch said, " Starsky?"

Starsky said, "Yeah, Hutch."

Hutch said, "Thanks."

Starsky said, "For what?"

Hutch said, "Just for being you."

Starsky said, "You too, Hutch."

Hutch said, "I'd never make it through this without you."

Starsky smiled and said, "I wouldn't make it without you either."

Hutch said, "Starsk?"

Starsky said, "Yeah, Hutch."

Hutch said, "What do you think about retiring?"

Starsky, "If that's what you want to do, then we will, but why don't you wait a while before making that decision. I don't want you to regret it later. "

Hutch said, "You'd retire with me?"

Starsky said, "This job wouldn't be the same without you, Hutch. I couldn't break in another partner now." He paused then added, "You remember you were going to join the Canadian football league with me remember?"

Hutch said, "Yeah, I would have done it too."

Starsky said, "I know you would have, pal."

Starsky said, "Hutch?"

Hutch, "Yeah, Starsk"

Starsky, "I'd have traded places with you if I could."

Hutch said, "I wouldn't have liked being on your end of this either. I'm just glad you were there for Davey."

Starsky said, "Hey, you want some good news?"

Hutch replied, "Sure."

Starsky said, "Well, I don't think you've thought of this yet, but your house payment and all of your bills are up to date."

Hutch said, "No. I hadn't thought of that yet. How'd you manage that? He sat up and looked at Starsky. "You didn't use your savings did you?"

Starsky said, "No. I didn't use my savings, but I would have if I needed to. I wasn't about to let you lose your house, Hutch. Chief Sterling and I convinced the department to keep you on the payroll. You had several weeks saved up anyway. Sterling told them if you were missing it was work related. I used the power of attorney you gave me to write the checks. So you're good to go, buddy."

Hutch said, "Thanks. I never thought of that. I'm glad we decided to have those papers signed years ago."

Starsky said, "That was probably one of our better decisions"

Hutch was tired and didn't say anything else he just laid his head down on the pillow and fell to sleep. Starsky dosed off to sleep. He was tired too.

Hutch had been asleep for a couple of hours when he started groaning and then yelling. Starsky sat up in his chair and put his hand on Hutch's shoulder. He said, "It's ok, Hutch. I'm here. You're safe."

Hutch woke up and said, "I dreamed I was." He didn't finish.

Starsky said, "Hey, it's ok. It's going to take some time."

Hutch said, "The things he did. The things he said. I can't get them out of my head."

Starsky said, "I know. It will take time and you'll have help. I'll always be here you know."

Hutch said, "I know, Starsk, but there's so much." Just then there was a knock on the door. Starsky sat back down looked at Hutch and said, "Ok?" Hutch took a couple of deep breaths and nodded. Starsky said, "Come in."

It was Dr. Mays who came into the room. He walked over to Hutch and said, "I told you I'd be back. Hi, Starsky."

Starsky said, "I"ll leave you two alone. Hutch, I'll be back."

Dr. Mays said, "Please stay, Starsky. I'm not here to start any psyco mumbo jumbo stuff. I just want to talk a while to get to know you two better. "

Starsky sat back down. The Dr. pulled up another chair and said, "So how are you physically Hutch?"

Hutch said, "I'm getting better. I have to keep the stitches in for 2 weeks. I still hurt all over but not as much, and I don't feel so tired or cold. It's going to take some time for the ribs to heal."

Dr. Mays said, "I'm glad you're better. I know you were in pretty rough shape when they brought you in."

Hutch said, "I think it was more exhaustion than anything."

Dr. Mays asked, "Do you feel safe right now?"

Hutch said, "I know I should. I mean Grayson's been caught right?"

Dr. Mays looked at Starsky who said, "Yes, he's in jail, no bail."

Dr. Mays asked, "With him in jail, do you feel safe, Hutch?"

Hutch said, "To be completely honest. Not always. I mean I know I should."

Dr. Mays said, "That will come in time. Just keep reminding yourself that you are home safe, and he's in jail. So, Starsky says you two have been partners for over 40 years."

Starsky looked at Hutch and Hutch said, "Since about 72. Yeah it's been a little over 40 years now."

Dr. Mays said, "Wow! That is a long time. I bet you have been through a lot in that time."

Hutch gave a half grin and said, "You have no idea."

Dr. Mays said, "I don't think I have any friends that I've known for over 10 years." Dr. Mays talked to them for a long time about fishing, camping, about their jobs. He really wanted to get a sense of what the relationship between these two really was. He had already talked to Starsky and knew his take on their relationship. Now he wanted to get Hutch's take on it. He needed to see how they interacted with each other. How much trust was really there? He decided that the trust and bond between the two were strong. Just talking casually, they were finishing each other's sentences, and they knew what each other was thinking. It was just like Starsky had said. They had trusted each other with their lives, fears, and their families. He said, "Hutch, I'd like to know how you escaped. What changed after 3 months that let you get away?"

Hutch said, "He had me chained all the time. There was no way I could get away. I tried to attack him once but he tased me before I could get the key away from him. After that, I knew I had to wait until he made a mistake. I knew then it would take a while. My plan was to let him think I was weaker and more scared of him than I really was. I thought if I could keep that up, he would make a mistake. I knew it wasn't much of a plan, but it's the only thing I could come up with. I knew Starsky had no leads. I knew it was up to me to find a way out. That day I escaped, Grayson told me he was leaving me for a while, maybe even a couple of days. He'd never done that before. I think he was getting tired too. Beating me up almost daily had to be wearing him out. That and he wanted to keep me prisoner for 25 years and at the rate he was going, I wouldn't have lived through the first year. The weather was getting colder. When Grayson left, he threw me my jacket. I was waiting for him to make a mistake and he did. I had that jacket on the night he took me. It had my badge in it. I was able to file the end down and used it to pick the lock on the chains then the door."

Dr. Mays said, "Amazing. I would have been too scared to try anything like that."

Hutch looked at Starsky and said, "I was, but knew I had to try or eventually he would kill me."

Dr. Mays, "What about Davey? Did you know where he was?"

Hutch said, "I knew Starsky would take good care of him no matter what happened to me. That was one good thought I held on to. I knew even if Grayson killed me, Starsky would take good care of my son."

Dr. Mays said," That's good. At least you knew he was taken care of."

Hutch said, "I thought about him every day."

Dr. Mays, "I'm sure you did." Dr. Mays knew from listening to them that Starsky would play a key role in helping Hutch through what he'd gone through the last 3 months.

Dr. Mays added, "I know I said I wouldn't start any psycho mumbo jumbo stuff but, I guess it's in my blood; sorry. On the serious side, are you having nightmares?"

Hutch looked down. Starsky said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Hutch."

Dr. Mays said, "I would be more concerned if you didn't. You got to understand that what happened to you will take time to work through. It's not going to happen overnight, but you're better than I thought you would be."

Hutch looked at Starsky and said, "That's because I know I have all the love and support I need, especially from my son and partner here."

Starsky looked at Hutch and nodded. Hutch slowly said, "But yeah, I have nightmares. The nightmares, how can I get them to stop?"

Dr. Mays said, "We can work on that. Starsky will help."

Starsky asked, "What can I do?"

Dr. Mays, "More than anything right now Hutch needs to feel safe. That's the first step. I'd like you to stay with him again tonight. Just be here, reassure him that he is safe if he has a nightmare. Getting the rest he needed the last couple of days should have helped too." He looked at Hutch and said, "Hutch, you will need to talk about what happened, a lot. There will be things that will be hard for you to talk about, and that's ok. Say what you want, when you feel the time is right. You, Starsky and I will talk a lot about it all. I could give you something to help you sleep, but I'm not sure it's a good idea in the long run. I think we can help you without drugs."

Hutch said, "I don't want drugs. I'll manage without them."

Dr. Mays said, "Ok."

Hutch said, "Thank you. I know I need to talk about it and believe me I actually do want to talk." He took a deep breath, looked at the two of them and said, "I just don't know where to start."

Dr. Mays asked Starsky, "Would you be so kind as to get me a cup of coffee, Starsky?"

Starsky said, "Sure, be right back. Hutch, you want one too?" Hutch nodded. Starsky left. He knew the doctor wanted to talk to Hutch a couple of minutes alone so he took his time.

Dr. Mays said, "Hutch, You know he cares a lot about you. Starsky does I mean."

Hutch said, "Yeah, that goes both ways, Doc. He means a lot to me too."

Dr. Mays said, "When we were at the cabin, we saw the photo album."

Hutch said, "Starsky told me. Grayson said he was going to give them to Starsky after he killed me in about 20 years. How did Starsky react to the pictures?"

Dr. Mays said, "It was hard on him. At first he could only look at a couple, but we've looked at all of them the past couple of days. I'll tell you, it was hard on him, seeing you like that."

Hutch said, "Yeah, I thought it was. He may need as much help as I do."

Dr. Mays said, "He may. I think I know the answer to this, but your relationship with Starsky is it as close as I think it is?"

Hutch didn't hesitate he said, "Every bit of it. Like we said, we've been partners and best friends for over 40 years now. We've been through a lot over the years."

Dr. Mays smiled and said, "He said the same thing. He said you two have been there for each other through thick and thin. "

Hutch said, "Yeah, we've had our share of bad times, that's for sure. But we've also had some good times."

Dr. Mays asked, "What was the worst trouble he's been in?

Hutch didn't hesitate, "That's easy. He was shot around 1979 and nobody thought he would live. He actually did die but somehow the doctors were able to bring him back and he made it. That was the closest he came to dying."

Dr. Mays said, "And you, what was the worst trouble you've been in except for now and losing your wife?"

Hutch thought for a minute, "If you ask me, it's when I was kidnapped. They got me hooked on heroin to get information from me. If you ask Starsky, it's the time I had the plague. I was really sick and came within a couple of hours of dying. Those are just a couple of times. Believe me, after 40 years there's plenty more like it."

Dr. Mays said, "You two really have been through a lot huh?"

Hutch said, "Like I said before, you have no idea. We've been through just about everything you can think of."

Dr. Mays said, "Do you think you can talk to him about what happened to you?"

Hutch said, "I've always been able to talk to Starsky about anything."

Dr. Mays said, "This time. What about now?"

Hutch said, "This time. This time I don't know?"

Dr. Mays said, "Because of what he may feel?"

Hutch said, "Yeah, I mean if all that happened to him I'd be upset."

Dr. Mays said, "And you don't want to upset your partner."

Hutch said, "Something like that."

Dr. Mays said, "What if this had happened to him? Would you want him to tell you everything?"

Hutch said, "Of course I would. I couldn't help him if he didn't."

Dr. Mays said, "I want you to remember that when you talk to him about what happened to you."

Hutch smiled, "Is that what they call reverse psychology?"

Dr. Mays said, "Something like that. He's worried about you, you know. He wants to help you."

Hutch said, "I know and he is believe me. I wouldn't make it through this without him."

Starsky came back with 3 cups of coffee. Dr. Mays said, "Thanks, Starsky."

Hutch took the coffee and nodded, "Thanks, pal."

Starsky said, "Sure thing."

Dr. Mays smiled and said, "What do you think about going home, Hutch?"

Hutch said, "Dr. McCloud said I need to stay a few more days. Maybe I can go on Sunday."

Dr. Mays said, "How do you feel about that?"

Hutch said, "I haven't thought about it. I guess I'm excited about it."

Dr. Mays said, "Don't be surprised if you don't want to be alone for a while."

Hutch said, "I'll have Davey with me and I know Starsky will come over if I need him."

Starsky just looked at him and said, "You know it."

Dr. Mays said, "I have to honest with you. I have helped a lot of people after many different traumatic experiences, and after talking with the both of you, I feel confident that you will be able to work through this, Hutch. Just give it a little time ok? Lean on Starsky for a while. Let him be there for you like he always has. In time you will need him less and less."

Hutch looked at Starsky, smiled and said, "I can do that."

Dr. Mays said, "Ok. We'll talk more tomorrow. I think you need to get some rest. Don't overdo it. We need to get you back home Sunday for a special birthday"

Hutch said, "That would be great." Hutch shook his hand and Starsky did too. Dr. Mays asked, "May I ask you both something?"

Hutch said, "Sure."

Dr. Mays said, "You two have been on the force for over 40 years and you're still Sergeants, why haven't either of you been promoted, surely after all this time, you could at least be Captains by now?"

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other and smiled. It was Hutch who said, "We have been offered promotions several times."

Starsky added, "But we like things the way they are. Being on the streets and"

Hutch finished his sentence for him, "being partners. See, if we moved up, we'd be off the streets and neither of us want that."

Starsky said, "If it ain't broke"

Hutch added, "Don't fix it. That's why we report to the Chief and not a Captain. When Dobey was promoted to Chief we worked directly under him."

Starsky added, "We worked on special assignments and when he retired, we continued to work special assignments under Chief Sterling."

Dr. Mays smiled. He understood where they were coming from. Dr. Mays said, "I'll come back tomorrow, but you can call me if you need to ok?"

Hutch said, "Ok."

After Dr. Mays left the room Starsky said, "I think I like him."

Hutch said, "Yeah, I do too. How long did I sleep earlier?"

Starsky told him he had slept a couple of hours. Hutch said, "I've got to get my sense of time back. I used to be pretty good at knowing what time it was all the time. Now I don't even know what day it is."

Starsky said, "That's what I'm for. Today is Thursday Oct. 18 and it's 1500."

Hutch smiled and said, "I don't know what I would do without you, Starsk."

Starsky said, "That goes both ways pal." They both went to sleep.

Chapter 18

Hutch Talks To Starsky

Jeanne had taken the boys home. They were all very happy to have Hutch back. Davey asked, "Aunt Jeanne, do you think will be home by Sunday?"

Jeanne said, "I'm not sure, Davey. I hope so."

Davey said, "I think it would be a good idea if we went to our house and got it ready for him. You know clean up a little."

Kenny said, "Yeah, and we can make him a welcome home banner. Can we, Mom?"

Jeanne said, "Well, I think that sounds like a great idea. And let's take him dinner tonight too. I think he would like a nice home-cooked meal."

Davey said, "Sounds like a good plan to me. Do you think he'd like a big homecoming or a little quiet one?"

Kenny said, "I think a big one with all his friends. Let him know everyone cares."

Davey said, "Yeah, I think a big one too."

Jeanne said, "I think that's an excellent idea. Kenny, you can call your Dad later and tell him about it."

Davey smiled and said, "This will be the best birthday ever."

Jeanne said, "That's right. I almost forgot your birthday is Sunday. Tomorrow we can go shopping for the party. Today let's work on a special dinner. Davey, what should we make your Dad for tonight?" Kenny said, "Mom, make him your baked chicken. He likes that."

Davey said, "Yeah, that's one of his favorite things."

Jeanne said, "Ok. One special baked chicken dinner coming up. You boys can help."

Starsky was tired too and had lain down in the roll away bed. Hutch woke up and looked around. He saw Starsky sound asleep in the small bed. He looked at him a minute and said quietly, "I know this hasn't been easy for you either, pal. You've been going through your own kind of hell the past 3 months. I'd have gone crazy with worry if you had been the one missing. I think a piece of me would have died every day that went by. I really missed you, Starsk, but I'm glad I had you to look after Davey. I don't know what I would have done in your place."

Starsky heard him. He sat up and said, "You'd have looked for me every day, followed every lead, worried yourself sick, taken care of Jeanne and Kenny, and, yeah maybe died a little in the process." Starsky moved to a chair by Hutch's bed. They talked a lot while Hutch was awake. Starsky told him about how he had tried to find him during those months. Starsky had gone over so many files. He went through all the files of everyone that they'd had put in jail that still might have a grudge. Starsky said, "Remember what Dobey told us back when we had been on the force for less than 10 years, and we're looking for someone with a grudge against us?"

Hutch smiled at the thought of remembering his old Captain and said, "Yeah, he used to tell us to wait till that list was 27 years long."

Starsky said, "Yeah, and now that list is over 40 years long." They both smiled. They really missed Captain Dobey. He had meant a lot to them during those first years on the force. Hutch said, "I miss him."

Starsky said, "Yeah, I miss Capt. I mean Chief Dobey too. He was great person."

Hutch told Starsky he never doubted that he was looking for him. He said he had been hit on the head when he got home that night. He said, "When I woke up, I was tied to the chair and he told me it was my fault his Dad died. I don't remember what I said but it really pissed him off and he hit me, he took the taser off the shelf and tased me. That really hurt, Starsk. That's when I knew I was in serious trouble." He told Starsky about how he kept Hutch from knowing what day it was. Grayson had taken Hutch's watch and took his coat. Hutch said, "I think he wanted to keep me cold, hungry, tired, and scared." He paused. He wanted to see Starsky's reaction before he continued. He didn't want to tell his partner more than he could handle at once. Starsky looked like he was handling it ok. "Most of the time I ate canned tuna and peanut butter. Don't ever give me tuna again ok?"

Starsky said, "Ok."

Hutch continued, "He'd wake me up when I was sleeping and left me alone for what felt like long periods of time. The room was cold." Hutch paused a minute looked at Starsky and asked, "You really want to hear all this?"

Starsky said, "As much as you want to tell me, buddy."

Hutch said, "I guess it's going to come out sooner or later anyway and I'm on a roll, so here it goes. He told me you didn't want Davey and put him in a foster home." Starsky started to say something but Hutch cut him off. "I knew that was a lie. I didn't believe that for a second. That was just another mind game he played." Hutch stopped a minute and looked at Starsky. Hutch said, "I knew I needed to talk, but I didn't think it would all come out at once."

Starsky said, "You may put Joe out of a job, you know." They both smiled. Starsky added, "You have a lot get out. It's ok. I want to know what happened. I want to know what you went through, Hutch." Starsky knew this is what Hutch needed. Just to sit and talk about everything. It was upsetting to Starsky to hear it all but talking with Hutch like this was nice. It's what they both needed. Starsky had a lot of built of frustration and anger built up too, and he needed to talk to Hutch as much as Hutch needed him.

Hutch continued, "I just couldn't get away. I tried fighting at first but he was wearing me out. I mean really getting to me. Finally I realized that I had to let him think he was winning. Breaking me you know. I knew if he thought that he had worn me out physically and mentally, he'd make a mistake. It wasn't much of a plan, but it's all I had."

Starsky said, "Sounds like a good plan to me; after all it worked. Not sure I would have thought of it." Starsky paused, smiled and added, "You always were the brains of this partnership. And no, I won't repeat that." They both laughed. Starsky said in a serious tone, "Hutch, I don't know if I could have kept it together like you did."

Hutch said, "You would have. You would have, and I'll tell you why. For the same reasons I did, my son and my partner."

Starsky nodded his head and said, "I guess you're right."

Hutch added, "I knew you were looking for me. I knew you'd never stop. But, I also knew that you had nothing to go on. Finally he made a mistake. He gave me my jacket. Like I said before I used my badge, and I was able to get out of the cabin. There was no car so I had to walk. When I left the cabin, I felt pretty good. I tried to parallel the road, but I lost it. So I just walked downhill. I mean I was tired and hurt all over, but I thought I could make it. It was already dark. I heard the stream and started following it down. By then, I was so tired and hurting so much I could barely go on. That's when I fell in and cut my leg. That's when I knew I was in big trouble. I couldn't walk anymore. I heard Seth and Austin talking. At first I thought I was imagining things, but I smelled the fish they had just cooked. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared, Starsk."

Starsky reached out and put his hand on Hutch's shoulder, looked him in the eye and said softly, "It's ok. It's ok pal."

Hutch looked back at Starsky and continued, "I had gotten away and didn't want to get caught again. I had to take a chance that they would help me. Those boys saved my life. I know, Starsk, I know I would have died leaning next to that tree that night."

Starsky said, "I'm so glad they were there and were willing to help."

Hutch said, "Yeah me too. I know I've said some of this before but I don't remember what parts I've already told you.

Starsky said, "You can tell me every part a hundred times if you need to. That's what I'm here for."

Hutch said, "Starsk, I must have looked really bad. I'm surprised I didn't scare them off. I told them someone was after me. I wouldn't blame them if they wanted to run so they wouldn't get caught. They never hesitated to help. If Grayson had been following me they could have been killed."

Starsky said, "When they called me that night, I thought it was some sort of cruel joke at first. I couldn't believe it. Then I heard you on the phone. It was the most wonderful sound I'd ever heard." They talked a while. Hutch was surprised how easy it was to just let it out. He knew he could talk to Starsky but he was still surprised how easy this was. There were more things Hutch needed to say, but he wanted to wait a while to tell Starsky about some of the other things that happened. Some things he couldn't bring himself to say not just yet. Dr. Mays was right. This would take time.

Chapter 19

The Next Couple Days

Later that night, Jeanne showed up with the boys again. She had made a special dinner for Hutch. They all sat around with Huggy, ate and had a good time. They didn't talk about what happened to Hutch they just talked about everything else. Davey talked about a Karate tournament he has coming up in a couple of months. He admitted that he wasn't as prepared as he'd like to be but still wanted to compete. Kenny told Hutch about a new illusion he's been working on. He could get out of handcuffs, safes, no one could keep him tied up and he could even get out of the jail cell at the station. He was working on getting out of a straight jacket now. Hutch thought tonight was like a nice family dinner at home. He was really relaxed and felt really happy; happier than he had been in a long time. Happier than he thought he ever would be again. Starsky was happy too. He felt the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders now that Hutch was back. He knew it would be a while before everything was back to normal, but it was getting there. Seeing Hutch happy made Starsky feel very happy and at peace again. Like everything was back in place. He took a minute to look at everyone and notice how they were. Hutch was sitting in his bed eating and looking like he didn't have a care in the world. Then he noticed his nephew. Davey was next to Hutch and it seemed like he couldn't take his eyes off his Dad, and he was smiling. Davey seemed so happy for the first time in a long time. His son was sitting next to Davey and, he too was looking at Hutch with a smile. Jeanne was talking to Hutch as she was serving him an extra piece of her baked chicken he liked so much. Huggy looked at Starsky with a look that said it's alright now, everything is as it should be. Starsky just sat back took a deep breath and smiled himself. He knew Huggy was right, everything would be alright now.

The next couple of days were about the same. Starsky or Huggy stayed with Hutch. A lot of their friends came by to see Hutch and welcome him back. Even Kiko came by. Kiko was Hutch's little brother back in the 70's. They had stayed friends over the years. Kiko owns a Mexican restaurant. Starsky and Hutch often eat there. Seth and Austin came in a few times too.

Hutch was feeling safer, but still liked others around. Starsky stayed with him at night, because Hutch had nightmares every night. Starsky would just be there and tell him he was safe. Neither of them slept much at night, more than 3 hours at a time.

Dr. Mays had talked to him a lot and Hutch was able to talk to him. He started telling Dr. Mays and Starsky more about what actually happened to him. Even though he was not sleeping well at night, he felt rested and was not in too much pain. His ribs hurt when he coughed or laughed too much but physically he was better. All of his bruises were getting better. They were still visible, but didn't hurt as much. Dr. Mays asked about how he was emotionally. Hutch said he still had things to work out but he was getting there. Dr. Mays asked, "What about the nightmares? Do you still have nightmares?"

Hutch said, "Yeah, I still have them."

Dr. Mays said, "Are they any better?" He looked at Hutch and said, "The truth."

Hutch said, "No. They're not better. But during the day when I'm awake, I'm better. I feel safe now. I just don't like to be alone. Starsky and Huggy have been staying with me."

Dr. Mays said, "That's ok for now. I'd be more surprised if you felt differently. It's ok to need them and it's ok to want others around. Now, if in say 4-5 months, you feel the same way I'll be worried but for now it's ok. Remember that your friends, especially Starsky, want to help you and they need you too."

Dr. Mays asked, "Do you think you will be ready to go home on Sunday?"

Hutch said, "Yes, I do. I'm not just saying that because I want out of here, but I think being in my own home with my son will help."

Dr. Mays said, "It may. I hope it does, Hutch. It looks like you will be able to go home. "

Hutch smiled and said, "Really?"

Dr. Mays said, "I'm going to recommend it to Dr. McCloud if you're physically well enough. But only if you promise me that you will call Starsky to stay with you if you need him to. Davey should know about the nightmares so he will be prepared if you have one."

Hutch said, "I'll promise anything. I want to go home."

Dr. Mays said, "Ok. You have my blessing. Don't forget you can call me too."

Saturday morning Dr. McCloud came in, looked at Hutch's leg and was amazed how good it looked. He told Hutch he needed to use a cane for at least a couple of more days to try to keep some of the pressure off his leg, but he would be fine. He knew Hutch wanted to go home tomorrow because it was Davey's birthday.

Dr. Mays came in while Hutch was talking to Dr. McCloud. Dr. Mays asked if medically Hutch could go home tomorrow. Dr. McCloud said that, yes, he would let Hutch go home as long as he came back in 3 days to have his leg checked, and in a week to have the stitches removed. Dr. Mays asked Hutch if he still felt ok about going home and staying in his own house. Hutch said he was looking forward to finally going home. Dr. Mays asked if Davey would be there. Hutch said that he would like his son to come home. He'd been away from his home too.

Hutch said, "I will call Starsky if I need him, but I think I will be ok."

Starsky was there and said, "I can be there in 10 minutes. I can stay the first couple of nights if you think that's better."

Dr. Mays said, "Well, Hutch, you know how you feel. I trust your judgment, so you have my blessing. Go home tomorrow. Let your son go home with you. Will you call me Monday and let me know how it went?"

Hutch looked up and said, "I can go home tomorrow then?"

Both doctors said, "Yes."

Starsky stayed with Hutch again Saturday night. They were both looking forward to going home the next day, although Starsky never would have said that to Hutch. Jeanne and boys came by to visit again Saturday night. They were excited that Hutch would be going home tomorrow. They stayed a while. Hutch felt like he was really ready to go home.

As Starsky and Hutch settled down for their last night in the hospital, Hutch laid his head on the pillow and said, "I know you're looking forward to getting out of here too."

Starsky said, "Yeah, but it's been worth it having you back."

Hutch said, "I know you're tired of babysitting me."

Starsky said, "What do you mean? I've been babysitting you for over 40 years now; this is nothing new." They both smiled. Starsk, in a serious tone, said, "Seriously though, Hutch, I haven't minded being here. Not one bit, you know that."

Hutch said, "Yeah. Yeah I do know that."

Starsky asked, "Are you going to be ok at your house tomorrow, or do you want me to stay over?"

Hutch said, "I'd like to try it myself. I think I'll be ok."

Starsky said, "Well, you know you can call and I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Hutch said, "I know. I will call if I need to." Starsky looked at him. It was one of those, I don't believe you looks Starsky had given Hutch a hundred times before.

Hutch said, "I will; I promise."

Starsky said, "Ok." They went to sleep.

Davey and Kenny called everyone when they got home Saturday to let them know that Hutch was coming home the next day. They wanted a big party with a lot of friends there for his big homecoming. Huggy said he'd be there too. Although being around a lot of cops made him nervous, he said he'd be there for Hutch.

Chapter 20

Hutch's Homecoming

Jeanne was not at the hospital the next morning because Davey wanted to be at home waiting for his Dad when Starsky brought him home. Starsky called her and let her know that Hutch would be coming home about 1:00. The boys, Jeanne, and Huggy had made a banner and decorations. As far as Davey was concerned, having his Dad come home was the best birthday he could have hoped for. He wanted this to be about his dad coming home.

As they were driving to Hutch's house, he asked Starsky, "How big affair is this going to be?"

Starsky laughed and said, "Why, whatever do you mean?"

Hutch said, "Come on, Starsk, you know what I mean. How many people are going to be at the house?"

Starsky hesitated and said, "Just a few a close friends."

Hutch looked at him and said, "How many few close friends?"

Starsky said, "I couldn't disappoint the boys, Hutch. I hope it's ok."

Hutch said, "Well, I guess it's better than no one wanting to be there."

Starsky said, "I hope it's not too much. If it is let me know and we'll end it early ok?"

Hutch said, "It'll be ok."

By the time Starsky and Hutch got to the house, the driveway was full of cars. Starsky saw all the cars in the driveway. They saw the big banner the boys made that said WELCOME HOME HUTCH. He knew a lot of people would be there, but even he was surprised at just how many there were. He looked at Hutch. Hutch looked embarrassed knowing all this was for him. He said, "Really, Starsk."

Starsky said, "Like I said, just a few close friends. I told you, you were missed."

Hutch laughed, shook his head and said, "Well, I can't ask them to leave now can I?" They both smiled. Hutch felt good that so many people cared. With that, they pulled up and got out. Hutch had to walk with a cane. Davey and Kenny ran to the car. Davey hugged his Dad. He was hugging his dad as they went inside. Everyone had brought food so there was plenty for everyone to eat. Everyone welcomed Hutch back and said they were glad he was back. Everyone had a good time just sitting around talking. It was great Hutch thought to be back with his friends. It was bit overwhelming but nice at the same time. No one pressured him about the details of what happened to him during his months of confinement. They were there as friends welcoming him home.

After a while Hutch looked at Starsky and said, "Can you get it now?"

Starsky said, "Sure," and left. Hutch nodded at Jeanne who left the room when Starsky did.

Davey was on the other side of the room, trying to talk everyone into betting that Kenny couldn't get out of the straight jacket he had on. Hutch heard one of them look at Kenny and say, "Davey, I'm not falling for it."

Kenny said, "I'm Kenny, he's Davey."

Another said, "Oh no you don't, boys, I'm no rookie now, you got me with the handcuffs 2 years ago. I'm not falling for that. Nice that you've expanded though, Kenny." Kenny laughed.

Davey told him, "Starsky, we already got everyone here. We're not going to get any takers."

Hutch laughed and said, "Hey, you two hustlers, come here a minute please."

Kenny wiggled out of the straight jacket and they walked to Hutch. Hutch said, "What side of the law are you going to be on anyway?" He smiled at them and said, "Have a seat here a minute ok?" Davey didn't say anything but sat down like his Dad had asked, so did Kenny. Kenny knew what was about to happen. Hutch gave a whistle and everyone stopped talking and turned to look at him. He said, "I really want to thank all of you for coming. This has really meant a lot to me. I must admit I'm a little overwhelmed by all this. I love you guys; I really mean that. Today is a special day not just for me, but for my, Son, Davey, too. He wanted today to be about me coming home, but it is also an important day for him. Today is his 13th birthday." Everyone clapped. Davey just sat there looking embarrassed. He didn't want this much attention either. With that Jeanne came in with a cake especially made for him. Starsky came in with a brand new bike for Davey. It was the one he had wanted for a long time now.

Davey hugged his Dad and his Uncle. He said, "When did you have time to get this?"

Starsky said, "Your Dad had me pick it up for you the other day."

Hutch said, "Do you like it, Son?" Davey just put his hands over the seat and nodded.

He went to get a closer look at the cake. He hugged his Aunt and said, "I love it. Thank you. I love you, Aunt Jeanne. How did you keep it a secret?"

Jeanne said, "It wasn't easy but Huggy and Kenny helped."

Davey hugged his Dad again and said, "This is the best day ever. I love you, Dad, you too, Uncle Dave."

Hutch hugged his young son and said, "I love you too, Son."

Davey looked at his cousin and said, "You knew too, didn't you Starsky?"

Kenny said, "Of course I did. Who do you think told them what color to get?" And he smiled.

Davey said, "Thanks."

Hutch said, "Son, why don't you go put it in the garage for now?"

Davey said, "Ok, Dad." And Davey left to put it away. Kenny went with him. Davey said, "I really wasn't expecting any of this. "

Kenny said, "I know; that's why we did it." And he laughed.

Hutch saw Jeanne going into the kitchen and followed her. Starsky was talking to some of the other guys. He took a plate from her hand and put it in the sink. He looked at her and said, "I want to thank you."

She said, "For what, Hutch?"

He said, "For what, for all of this and just being you? And for letting me borrow your husband again the last few days."

She smiled at him, gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and said, "You know, Hutch, we're so glad you're back. We were all devastated when you disappeared. You can borrow Dave anytime. You always spend more time with him than I do. I'm used that by now." She smiled at him. She continued, "I'm glad he has you as a partner. I have never said this to him, but do you know how I can tolerate what he does day after day?"

Hutch said, "Because of his good looks and charm?" They both laughed.

She said, "No. Yeah, I mean it's not just that. It's because I know that whatever trouble he gets into, he has you to back him up. Hutch, I trust you to look out for him when you're on the streets. I know you would die for him. He needs you as much as you need him. He was so lost without you."

Hutch looked a little embarrassed but knew she was right. He said, "We look out for each other, you know."

Jeanne said, "I know. It's nice to have the team Starsky and Hutch back together."

Hutch picked up his beer and said, "I'll drink to that." They rejoined the others.

Chapter 19

Home At Last

Just before everyone had gone, they all helped cleaned up. No one wanted Hutch and Davey to have to clean up. After everyone had left except the Starskys and Huggy, Starsky looked at Hutch asked, "Are you going to be ok tonight?"

Hutch said, "I sure hope so. I still haven't told Davey about the nightmares though."

Starsky said, "Do you want me to talk to him?"

Hutch said, "No, it's ok. I'll do it. Just come over if we call you."

Starsky said, "That, I can do. Call me if you need to."

They all left, and now it was just Davey and his Dad. Davey came out of the bathroom after his shower and had on his pajamas. Hutch called him into his room and said, "Have a seat a minute, son." Davey sat down next to his Dad. Hutch asked, "So how does it feel being back in your own home?"

Davey said, "It feels good. I mean I love Uncle Dave, Aunt Jeanne and Starsky, but I love it here at home too and I'm so glad you're back, Dad."

Hutch said, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Davey asked, "How are you really, Dad? I know it was hard on you."

Hutch said, "Look, son, a lot of things happened to me, but I'm going to be ok. Uncle Dave told me that he told you about the injuries I have. When you hear talk, and you will, about what happened to me I want you to come to me or Uncle Dave about it ok? I don't want to keep things from you but I don't necessarily want to talk about everything right now either."

Davey looked at his Dad and said, "Ok, Dad."

Hutch said, "I do want you to know that I tried to get away with everything I had. I knew I would find a way out. I had to wait for him to make a mistake."

Davey said, "And he finally did."

Hutch said, "Yes, he finally did, and here I am." He hesitated before saying, "Son, there is one more thing you should know. "

Davey said, "You're having nightmares aren't you, Dad?"

Hutch said, "Yes, I am. How'd you know?"

Davey asked, "I know I would have them if I went through what you've gone through. What can I do if you have one?"

Hutch said, "You can come in my room and just tell me I'm home. Ok?"

Davey said, "Ok. Is that why Uncle Dave has been with you at the hospital?"

Hutch said, "Yes. Davey, it takes people a lot of time to work through something like this. I need help to do it. Uncle Dave is helping me a lot, and I have a doctor that is helping me too."

Davey said, "Uncle Dave said that you would need some help. I want to help too, Dad."

Hutch said, "You are. Just by being here and being you. See that's what I need more than anything else. I need my friends and family near."

Davey said, "Well, I can do that. I need you too, Dad. To be honest I had nightmares while you were gone too. Starsky knows but I never said anything to Uncle Dave or Aunt Jeanne."

Hutch said, "You could have told Uncle Dave, but it's ok. I understand I'm glad you could talk to Kenny. I know it hasn't been easy for you either with me gone. Not knowing what was happening. Have you had any since I've been back?"

Davey said, "They're better. It was hard, Dad. I felt helpless. Uncle Dave did too. He'd go to work every day to see if there was something he missed. He really tried to find you every day. When I ran away, he'd come get me, and we'd talk. I told him that I knew you were alive. I could just feel it. He said he could feel it too. I don't think he was just saying that either. We both just knew you were still alive."

Hutch said, "And I knew that he was taking care of you. I trusted your Aunt and Uncle to take good care of you. "Hutch hesitated then added, "Why did you run away?"

Davey lowered his head and said, "I don't know, Dad. I think I just wanted to be home. Uncle Dave stayed here with me a couple of times. I think it made him feel better too. I'm sorry I ran."

Hutch said, "Look son, this has been hard on all of us for sure. But we are a strong, close family, we will all work together, and we will all be ok. I'm not mad at you for coming home. Nobody has anything to be sorry for." Hutch added, "How'd you like your bike?

Davey said, "It's perfect. I was so not expecting that. It's the one I wanted. I can't wait to go riding."

Hutch said, "Maybe this weekend. I know I said we were going to the cabin for your birthday but I just can't, not now."

Davey said, "After what happened in the last cabin you were in, I don't want to go there now anyway. I just want to be home with you for a while. "

Hutch hugged his son and said, "It's late and we've had a long day let's both go to bed now."

Davey said, "Ok. Dad, if you need me just call."

Hutch said, "I will son. You come get me if you need me ok? " Davey left and went to his own room.

Hutch lay down on the bed. He was finally home. Home at last. He looked around the room. He looked at the pictures of him and his wife when they first got married. It had been a long time ago but he still missed her every day. He liked having the pictures around. He didn't want Davey to forget his mother. He was so young when she got sick. He promised her that he would take care of Davey and he wouldn't let him forget her. Jeanne had helped a lot with that. She looked like Jennifer since they were twins. She had been a Godsend to Davey. He really needed a mother and she has always been there for him, for both of them really. Raising Davey alone with his job would have been nearly impossible. A lot of cops have quit when they had to raise their kids alone. Hutch worked late a lot and sometimes didn't come home for days at a time when he was undercover. He always knew Davey would be taken care of. Jeanne would see to that. She was one of a kind. Most cops don't stay married for long, but she'd been with Starsky for a long time now. She is one of the few that understands the job. Jennifer was too. She said she knew what he did when they met so there was no use complaining about it after they got married. Even when the boys came along, both women understood that there would be times when Starsky and Hutch just could not be there. They understood the relationship between Starsky and Hutch had to be close. It was what kept them safe and alive working on the streets so many years.

He reached over and turned out the light. Going to sleep he felt safe, warm and at ease. About 3:00 he woke up yelling.

Davey was sound asleep when he heard his Dad yelling. It took him a minute to wake up and realize that he was home and it was his dad he had heard. He went into his Dad's room, sat by his bed and whispered, "Dad. It's ok. It's me Davey. You're home remember?"

Hutch woke up and realized that Davey was in his room. He said, "It's ok, Son. I'm ok. Thank you."

Davey asked, "Do you want to talk about the dream Dad?"

Hutch smiled at his young son and said, "No, Son. I'm ok now. I'm sorry I woke you."

Davey said, "Dad, I don't mind you waking me. I'm glad we're home together now. "He went back into his room. This went on about 4-5 times during the night. Davey asked his dad if he wanted him to call Uncle Dave, but his dad said no. Hutch thought he would sleep better than he did and was disappointed that he just couldn't get through the night. Dr. Mays said it would take time, but he didn't want to keep Davey awake all night either. He didn't want it to take time. He wanted to be better now.

Starsky came to the house about 8:00. Hutch was already awake and cooking breakfast. Jeanne had gone shopping for him a few days ago and he had well-stocked kitchen. Starsky came in and asked if Davey went to school. Hutch looked at Starsky and said shamefully, "He's sleeping. I kept him up most of the night. I thought I'd let him stay home my first day being home." He hesitated then added, "Starsk, I just can't help it. I know Grayson is behind bars, but I keep dreaming about everything he did. I thought that by talking about it with you and Joe they would get better."

Starsky said, "Take it easy, pal. Like Joe said, it will get better with time. You've only been home one night. The nightmares will stop, Hutch. You just need more time."

Hutch whispered in an angry voice, "Meanwhile, my kid won't get any sleep. He needs to get back to school but I can't send him like this."

Starsky put his hands on Hutch's shoulders and said, "I know, Hutch. I know this isn't going to be easy. But we will get through it. "

Hutch just looked at him and said, "He's had nightmares too Starsk, while I was missing."

Starsky said, "I didn't know that. He never told me."

Hutch said, "He told me last night. He did tell Kenny though and talked to him about it."

Starsky said, "How is he now?"

Hutch answered, "He said he's better now that I'm home."

Starsky said, "Do you want me here tonight?"

Hutch said, "No. I got to stand on my own 2 feet at some time. Besides, your wife would like to have you back."

Starsky smiled and said, "Hey Hutch, you know she's okay with all this."

Hutch said, "Yeah, I know. I didn't mean it like that."

Starsky said, "It's ok, buddy."

Hutch said, "Maybe tonight will be better. You know, after I've been actually home all day."

Starsky said, "I hope so, pal."

Davey came into the kitchen. He said, "Aw man. I wanted to cook you breakfast this morning. I'm sorry I didn't wake up in time."

Hutch said, "You have nothing to be sorry for, son. I'm the one that's sorry."

Davey said, "You don't have anything to be sorry for either. Hi, Uncle Dave."

Starsky said, "I'm not staying long. I have to go to the station and settle some things there. I just wanted to stop by a minute to see how things are."

Starsky knew that Hutch needed to spend today with his son alone. They both needed it. Hutch left the room and said he would be back in a minute. Starsky asked his nephew, "How did it go last night?"

Davey said, "He woke up a lot. He told me about the nightmares so I knew he would have them, but he hardly slept at all. Uncle Dave, I'm worried about him"

Starsky said, "I know. Dr. Mays and I are helping him. It will take time, Davey, but he will be ok."

Davey said, "Dad said he needed his family and friends close by for now."

Starsky said, "Yeah he does. Remember, your Dad and I have taken care of each other through a lot over the past years and we will get through this too."

Davey said, "I'm glad he has you, Uncle Dave."

Starsky said, "Me too, kiddo, me too."

Hutch came back. He said, "Davey, what do you want to do today?"

Starsky said, "Well I'd better get to the station. You two have fun."

Hutch said, "Bye."

Starsky mouthed to Hutch, "Call if you need me." Hutch nodded. Davey said bye to his uncle. Hutch and Davey finished breakfast and decided they would just stay home today. Neither of them had been home in a while and it was nice just hanging out together. Hutch called Joe. He wanted to lie; he wanted to tell him that everything was alright, but he knew Joe would know that wasn't the truth. Besides, he wanted the help. He needed to get better for Davey too. So he told Joe everything, including Davey having nightmares while he was gone too. Joe said he wasn't surprised by any of what Hutch had told him. He told Hutch he wanted to see him tomorrow at his office. Hutch said he would be there. Davey showed his Dad a new routine he was working on for the upcoming competition. It was really good Hutch thought. He wished he had known some of those moves, he might have had a better chance against Grayson. They went on a bike ride around the neighborhood so Davey could ride his new bike. It was a nice, relaxing day. Hutch told Davey that night that he would send him to school the next day. Davey said that he needed to go anyway. He had a lot to catch up on.

Chapter 22

The Trial

The days passed quickly since Hutch came home. He had talked a lot to Starsky and Joe about everything that happened to him. He was still having nightmares, but not as often and he overall he felt safe, well, and happy again. Davey's nightmares had stopped altogether. Hutch was sitting in Joe's office thinking about the last 4 months. He only came to see him every couple of weeks or so now. He felt more like he was visiting a friend than a doctor. He felt he was really doing well. He thought, I have now been home as long as I was gone. His day-to-day routine was back to normal. He was back at work. The Chief was giving them light cases, but he was back at work. Joe came in and they talked a while. Joe said, "Hutch, I know you've come a long way. You've made remarkable progress in such a short time. Honestly, I don't recall anyone making this much progress in such a short time. The support you have is good and I know that has made a difference. But I can't help thinking you're still holding something back."

Hutch said, "But I've told you or Starsky everything. It was easier to talk about things than I thought it would be, once I started. "

Dr. Mays said, "I don't think you are aware of it yet, Hutch. It's something you haven't thought of, but it's there. When it surfaces, you'll know it. How do you feel about the trial coming up?"

Hutch said, "I'll be glad when it's finally over. It's been a long time."

Joe asked if Hutch would be testifying at Grayson's trial and Hutch said that he would definitely testify. Joe asked if he was ready for that and Hutch said he was. He also asked about Davey and how he was doing. Hutch said he was fine, he was all caught up with his schoolwork, and had competed in a martial arts competition about a month ago. He came in 6th, but he was not able to practice as much as he wanted. They talked a while. Hutch shook his hand before he left. He didn't know what he meant about holding something back. He had told Starsky and Joe everything that happened to him.

Seth and Austin were attending the Bay City Police Academy. Starsky & Hutch plan on going to their graduation ceremony. They knew Seth and Austin would make excellent officers. They would never be partners because they were brothers but they could work closely together. Starsky and Hutch told the brothers that during their careers they would have times when they wouldn't know who they could trust or turn to, but either of them could always trust and come to Starsky or Hutch. Seth and Austin knew that was true. They knew they could always go to either of them no matter what they needed. They had all become close friends. Kenny showed them how to get out of handcuffs. They promised they wouldn't tell his secret. In December they each received a special award at the annual police banquet for their part in saving Hutch. Hutch got to hand them their awards himself. He was happy to do it. They had earned them.

Starsky picked Hutch up the first day of the trial. Davey wanted to go, but Hutch didn't want him to hear everything. Davey knew some of the things that had happened to him but not everything, and he didn't want Davey to hear it from Hutch on a stand during trial. He would tell him later when he was older. Hutch wanted Davey and Kenny to think as little as possible about what happened. The boys were happy now and Starsky and Hutch wanted both the boys to put it past them.

They walked into the courtroom. Hutch sat next to the prosecuting attorney, Aaron Mitchell. He's known Mitchell a long time. All of Hutch's bruises had healed and he didn't walk with a limp anymore. On the table was the photo album that had the pictures Grayson had taken of Hutch while he had him. Hutch looked through some of them. Hutch knew he looked bad, but he hadn't realized he looked that bad until he saw the pictures. He had seen them before, but forgot how bad they really were. He cringed and whispered to Starsky who was sitting behind him, "Did I really look that bad?"

Starsky said, "Every bit of it, but hey, you got your good looks back." And laughed. He patted his shoulder and said, "I'm right here, partner."

Hutch said, "Thanks." Grayson entered the courtroom in shackles and wearing an orange jumpsuit. He sat next to his lawyer. Grayson looked at Hutch. Hutch just looked away. Both sides had made their opening argument. Grayson's lawyer had said that there was no physical proof that his client was the one who had Hutch. Grayson still maintained that he had been out of state and someone else held Hutch in his cabin. Hutch couldn't believe Grayson had denied everything. There was plenty of physical evidence of what Grayson did. As soon as Hutch testified it would be clear to everyone that it was him.

The defense called Grayson to the stand. After Grayson was sworn in, he sat down and looked at Hutch. It was the same cold, dark, hard stare he had given Hutch when he held him captive. It was like he was telling Hutch he had control over him again. A cold chill went through Hutch, his hair stood up on the back of his head, and he got up and walked out of the courtroom. Starsky was right behind him. Grayson gave an evil smirk when he saw Hutch leave. He knew he was getting to him. Hutch had gone into the bathroom. Starsky came in, saw Hutch leaning over the sink splashing water on his face and said, "Are you ok, pal?"

Hutch said, "Joe was right."

Starsky said, "About what?"

Hutch said, "I guess I have been holding something back, but I didn't realize it until just now."

Starsky put his hand on his partner's shoulder and said, "Grayson."

Hutch nodded and said, "Grayson. Is anyone in here?"

Starsky looked around and said, "No, we're alone."

Hutch said, "I'm still scared of him, Starsk."

Starsky put both hands on Hutch's shoulders and looked at him and said, "I don't blame you. He did a lot of things to you."

Hutch said, "I testify tomorrow, Starsk. I have to."

Starsky said, "Maybe Mitchell can postpone it. Say you're not up to it or something."

Hutch said, "No. It's been 4 months already, 4 more days or 6 months it won't make a difference. I have to face him, and I have to face him tomorrow."

Starsky asked, "Ok. What do you want to do?"

Hutch thought a minute as he finished washing his face, saw Starsky's face in the mirror, turned around and looked at Starsky and said, "Sit behind him tomorrow."

Starsky said, "Grayson. You want me to sit behind him so you can look at him. That's brilliant, Hutch."

Hutch nodded and said, "Yes, I'll be looking at you, not him and I can get through it."

Starsky said, "I'll be right behind him." He just looked at Hutch a minute and said, "You ready to go back?"

Hutch said, "Yeah, let's go back." Hutch sat back down. Mitchell asked if he was ok and he nodded. Hutch sat and listened to the testimony. Hutch realized that Grayson only pled not guilty because he knew Hutch was scared of what he would do if he ever got him again. Grayson wanted Hutch to be scared and powerless. Hutch had the power, strength, and courage to testify the next day. Hutch realized that now and he felt a calm, warm, peaceful sensation come over him. He had a plan and Grayson was not going to beat him down. Now it was his turn to give Grayson a smirk.

Hutch talked with Joe that night and told him everything that happened in the courtroom. He told them the plan to have Starsky sitting behind Grayson. Mays said it was a good idea. He said, "By testifying against Grayson, even if you're scared of him, you are in control, Hutch. You have all the power, not him. He will know that tomorrow."

Hutch said, "You knew this, didn't you?"

Dr. Mays answered, "Yes, but you had to figure this one out on your own and come up with your own solution."

Hutch said, "I know for the first time now that I'm really ok, Doc. At least I will be after tomorrow."

Dr. Mays said, "I'm proud of you, Hutch and I know Starsky is too. Hutch, I got to tell you, I think of you more as friend than a patient and I'd consider it an honor to call you friend."

Hutch said, "Joe, I feel the same way. You have been a good friend, more than just a doctor helping me through a bad time, and I'd be honored to call you friend too."

Dr. Mays said he'd like to be in the courtroom tomorrow. He wanted to see Grayson's reaction when Hutch testified, and he wanted to be there for Hutch too. Hutch said he couldn't have too many friends there tomorrow.

Hutch stood up tall and straight as he took the stand, placed his hand on the bible as he was being sworn in and sat down. He was ready for this. He had plenty of support and knew he could do this. He was not ashamed or embarrassed about anything he had to say. Months ago, he didn't want anyone to know all that he had gone through, but now, everyone knew almost everything anyway.

Aaron Mitchell asked him what happened the night he was kidnapped. Hutch said, "I had just taken my son to his cousins to sleep over and as I was getting out of my car at my house, I was hit on the back of the head and knocked out. When I woke up, I was tied up sitting in a chair." Mitchell asked if he knew who it was that took him. Hutch looked right at Grayson. He didn't need to look at Starsky. He knew he was there. That's all he needed to know. He said, "It was Scott Grayson. Scott Grayson held me captive and tortured me for almost 4 months."

Mitchell asked, "What happened that first day?"

Hutch said, "Grayson told me that I had been convicted and tried for the death of his father, Will Grayson, even though Will Grayson had died in prison a year earlier." Hutch continued, "He said I was responsible because it was my testimony that put him away. He got mad then, real mad and he hit me a couple of times then he got a taser off a shelf and tased me. That was the first time he tased me, but it wasn't the last."

The trial went on and Hutch described in detail everything that Grayson had done. He told about the bright lights, loud music, the beatings, cold room, being left in the pitch black darkness, getting tased, even what food he had to eat. He told the court that Grayson had told him his son had been placed in foster care because Starsky didn't want him. He told the jury that Grayson told him Starsky had a new partner and wasn't looking for him anymore.

The whole time he was on the stand he looked straight at Grayson. He was telling Grayson that he knew he couldn't hurt him anymore and that he, not Grayson had all the control and power. Hutch realized that's what Grayson had on him; control. He had taken away all of Hutch's control those months and Hutch just got it all back and he knew it. Hutch was asked about every detail of his experience at the hands of Grayson.

The photo album with all the pictures was entered as evidence. That was hard for Hutch and Starsky to see. Some of the pictures had been blown up to show the jury. They both had seen all the pictures before the trial with Dr. Mays. They were pretty graphic of the horror Hutch faced every day. Starsky thought the pictures of Hutch being shackled to the floor with his hands chained in the air with no shirt on, showing all the bruises were the worst. Hutch didn't like the ones of him lying huddled in the corner that were taken after he had been tased. The pictures were hard for both of them to look at, but they got through it. It ended up taking Hutch 3 days to finish his testimony. Seth and Austin had both testified, too, about where they found Hutch and what condition he was in.

Finally, there were no more questions, there was no more evidence to be entered, there were no more witness, and both sides presented their closing statements. It was all in the hands of the jury. The prosecutor felt good about it all. He had no doubt that Grayson would be found guilty on all counts. Hutch was not worried about the verdict. He was concerned about the sentencing. How much time would Grayson really serve?

The call came the next day that the jury was in. Hutch and Davey were at the Starskys'. It was after school when they got the call. The boys wanted to go to the courtroom too to hear the verdict. Starsky and Hutch thought about it a while and decided that they would let them go. They had as big a stake in the verdict as everyone else did. They all changed into suits and walked into court.

Hutch sat next to Mitchell. Starsky, Jeanne and the boys sat behind them. Joe, Seth, Austin and Huggy were there too.

Hutch turned around to look at Starsky. Starsky lifted up his tie and shook it at Hutch. That made Hutch smile. Hutch remembered that he did that to Starsky once during a tough hearing to make him feel better a long time ago. It became a sign between them that they were there for each other.

The jury was brought in and the bailiff had everyone rise when the judge came. Everyone sat back down. The judge asked the jury if they had reached a verdict. They had, and the judge had the defendant rise. Grayson rose. He knew his fate. He knew all along that he would be found guilty. He stood and looked at Hutch. Hutch stared at him right in the eyes. The judge read the verdict. It was guilty. He said the sentencing would be in 2 weeks.

The 2 weeks until sentencing seemed to last forever to Hutch. Grayson could get as little as 10 years or as much as life. Hutch wanted Grayson put away for life. He didn't want him to ever get out and seek revenge against him, Starsky or the boys. At the sentencing, Starsky stood beside his partner. The judge gave Grayson a long lecture on how evil and incomprehensible it was to preplan this type of revenge and keep a man locked up and torture him like he did Hutch. The physical and mental damage he was able to inflict on another human was one of the worst acts he'd seen as long as he'd been a judge. He told him he would not have a clear conscience if he ever let someone like him free and he sentenced Grayson to life in prison without the possibility of parole. Starsky and Hutch thanked the prosecutor.

Chapter 2

The End

That weekend at Hutch's place, the Starskys, Seth, Austin, Joe, Huggy, Kiko, even Chief Sterling and some other officers that were off duty were having a cookout. Some of them were playing touch football. Joe, Starsky, and Hutch were busy cooking. Hutch handed Starsky the spatula and said he needed more plates and went to get them. Starsky looked at Joe and said, "I want to thank you."

Joe said, "For what?"

Starsky said, "For helping me bring Hutch really home. We've gotten each other through a lot over the years, but this, this time I couldn't have done it myself."

Joe said, "I couldn't have done it myself either. You told me when we first met that he would have all the love and support that he needed and you were right. This was a team effort, Starsky. He's a very lucky man to have all of you in his life."

Starsky looked at the boys playing football with the other guys. He said, "We're all lucky too, Joe."

Hutch came back with the plates. He looked at the game. Davey hiked the ball to Seth and he threw it to Kenny who caught it and ran past Austin and Kiko for the touchdown. Davey and Kenny ran to Starsky and Hutch and said, "We won. Did you see?"

Starsky looked at Hutch and said, "You won alright, guys."

Hutch looked at his Son, Nephew, and partner and said, "Yeah, we won, we sure did" and he smiled at his partner.


End file.
